The Other Side
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: Ally Dawson. Every knows her as the sweet, innocent girl. But they are all wrong. She is a cold-blooded, heartless assassin. No one knows the other side of her, not even her best friends. But, Austin might find out about her second life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm here with a new story! I decided to stop Wizards Meet Musi, because I was having major writers block. But, I'm here with an Austin and Ally story. Honestly, I'm really excited for this story. I've had this idea for a long time! Anyway, I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

I ran through the dark streets of Miami with puddles splashing under my feet. My hair was flying in the wind and three men were chasing me, guns in their hands.

"Get back here! You don't kill our boss and get away with it!" one of the men yelled.

I smirked and turned into an alley. I hid there and loaded my gun. Look, I'm an assassin. No one knows. Not even my best friend, Austin Moon. Everyone thinks I'm the sweet and innocent Ally Dawson. Well, they're wrong. My dad was a killer and dragged me into it. Now, I work for him. I heard footsteps and I took a shot. It hit one of the men right in the stomach and he fell to the ground. One of the men grabbed me from behind but I elbowed him in the face. He stumbled back and I roundhouse kicked him in the face. He fell to the floor and I shot him dead center of his face. I saw the last man from the corner of my eye and shot him in his leg. I went over to him and stomped on his injured leg. I raised my gun and pointed it at his head.

"Piece of advice, don't mess with me," I growled.

Then, I pulled the trigger. Four men dead in one night. I walked over to my car and my phone beeped. It was a text from Austin.

_Ally? Where r u?! U were supposed to be at my house an hour ago!_

Shit. I forgot I had a songwriting session with Austin.

**Sorry! Lost track of time! Ill be there soon!**

I grabbed my duffle bag from under my seat. I put my gun in there and took out a pair of new clothes. I was wearing all black, and I couldn't let Austin see me like this! If he knew about all this, he would be in so much danger. The same thing goes for Trish and Dez. I quickly changed and drove to Austin's house. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He quickly opened it and sighed in relief when he saw me. He pulled me into a hug.

"Thank god you're here! I was starting to get worried!" Austin exclaimed in panic.

I laughed and hugged him back.

"Don't worry I'm fine! Let's just start writing the song!" I replied laughing.

He let me inside and we went upstairs in his room. He grabbed his guitar from the corner of his room and I took out my songbook and we sat down on his bed. He started to tune his guitar.

"So, I was thinking maybe this can be a love song," I said.

Austin rolled his eyes and fake yawned.

"We already wrote a love song! We need a more upbeat song!" Austin whined.

"Austin, please?" I asked.

I made puppy dog eyes and pouted. He looked at me and he looked like he was giving it.

"Ally, you know I hate it when you that!" he complained.

I started to fake cry.

"Okay! Okay! We can write a love song!" Austin replied in defeat.

I smiled in victory and started to write in my book. I actually didn't want to write a love song, but I have to keep my other identity a secret. I noticed Austin was staring at me with wide eyes. I looked at him with a confused look.

"Austin, are you okay?" I asked.

"Why is their blood on your arm?" he asked nervoulysly.

I looked at my arm and I cursed at myself. I didn't even realize there was still blood on me. I looked over at Austin and he seemed really worried.

"Uh, I just cut myself at Sonic Boom when I was helping my dad move some boxes to the storage room," I lied.

Ever since I became an assassin, I've become pretty good at lying. Austin looked at me uncertainly, but he shook it off.

"I'll get you a towel to wipe it off," Austin said running out of the room.

I sighed and collapsed onto the bed. My phone beeped and it was a text from my dad.

_Ally, I need u 2 get home. Time 4 training._

I groaned and got up. Austin came in with a towel and bumped right into me.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"Sorry Austin, but my dad needs me," I apologized.

I got my stuff and walked towards my car.

"I'll see you in school!" Austin called out.

I smiled and waved back at him. Then, I drove off.

Austin's P.O.V

I watched as Ally drove off. I sighed and went back inside. Ally has been busy lately, and I'm starting to get suspiscious. I'll ask her about it tomorrow.

Ally's P.O.V

My dad fell to the floor and I put my foot ontop of his stomach.

"I win again," I said, smirking.

"Good job sweetie, now get some rest," he replied.

He got up and left the training room. I stretched and went up to my room. I was fighting with my dad and I beat him, once again. I put on my pajamas and jumped into bed. I hope tomorrow I won't have to do anything.

No one's P.O.V

Ally knew how wrong she was. Tomorrow would be the worst day of her life. When she went to Austin's house, someone was watching them, and that only leads to more trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! Did you guys like it? Please tell me your input! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! R&amp;R! ㈳6<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm really glad you all like the story! I just would like to tell you this chapter is full of action! Now let's get to the story. I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

I walked into Marino High with Trish. I brang some of my weapons just in case. You never no, one of my enemies could attack, and find out my cover.

"So Ally, I was wondering if you could come over my house today," Trish said.

"Sorry Trish, but my dad needs me at Sonic Boom today," I lied.

The truth was my dad needed me for training, but I can't tell Trish, so I have to lie. We went to our lockers and saw Dez waiting there.

"Wow, you really need a break. You've been working all week," Trish replied.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Austin? Or my alpaca? I can't find either of them!" Dez exclaimed in frustration.

I quickly put my weapons in my locker and closed it.

"Did you try calling him?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, but his phone went right to voicemail," Dez answered.

"That's wierd, I saw him last night," I said.

"Well, his parents won't be home for another week because of a convention they had to go to," Dez added.

"Did you check if he was at his house?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, but he's not there," Dez replied, frowning.

Then, the bell rang.

"Maybe he's just late," I suggested.

"Okay, but I'm still looking for my alpaca!" Dez declared, running down the hall.

Trish and I rolled our eyes.

"I'll see you at lunch," Trish said running after Dez.

I looked around to see if anyone was here, and I took my weapons from my locker. I ran into the girls lockeroom and changed into my black attire. I took out my gun and put it in my utility belt along with my other weapons. I have a bad feeling someone has Austin. I'm not sure, but I have to find out. I took out my phone and punched in my password. I then put in Austin's number and then started to hack it. My dad showed me how to figure out where someone is by hacking their phone number. I heard a beep and looked at my phone. That's wierd. He's in the alley near the school. Why would he be there? Uh oh. Maybe one of my enemies has him. Someone must of been spying on me last night. Shit. I flipped ontop of the lockers and swiftly ran across them. I opened the window at the end of the lockers and slid right out. Now, time to get my friend back.

Austin's P.O.V

I was walking to school by myself since Dez said he was going to be late. He told me to wait for him, but I couldn't. I had to talk to Ally. I walled pass the alley, but then someone grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I tried to get out of the person's grip but they were to strong. I was about to scream but a hand covered my mouth. I felt my hands being forced behind my back and I began to kick at these people. What do they even want? I didn't do anything! I started to scream but they only came out as muffled noises.

"Hey! You better stop moving around or I'll make you," one of the people threatend.

Okay, now I know they are men. I stopped moving around because honestly, I'm really scared. I felt something being tied around my wrist and arms. It was rope. They did the same to my legs and put me down on the floor.

"Now, im going to move my hand. If you scream, I will hurt you, understand?" the man growled.

I nodded my head and he slowly moved his hand away. I started to struggle against the rope.I need to get out of here. I heard a click and I looked up. My eyes widened when one of the men had a gun pointed at my head.

"Im going to ask you questions, and you're going to tell me the truth, or im going to shoot, got it?" he growled.

I quickly nodded my head and moved back a bit.

"Do you know Ally Dawson?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded nervoulysly.

What do these guys even want with Ally?

"What are you to her?" the man asked.

"Im her best friend," I said.

The man nodded his head and put his gun down.

"Looks like we got the bait," he chuckled darkly.

My eyes widened. I looked at the other guy and he had a roll of duct tape in his hands. No, no, no. I can't believe I got myself into this. I need to do something.

"HELP! ANYONE I NEED HELP! IM BEING KIDNAPPED!" I yelled.

The man with the gun slapped me across the face.

"Now, I would kill you for that, but you're to important," he smirked.

I shivered at his words. What does he mean by that? And what does Ally have anything to do with this? The man with the duct tape forced a piece onto my mouth and threw me over his shoulder. I started to kick at him and scream, but it was no use. I am in serious trouble.

Ally's P.O.V

I was running towards the alley and then I heard Austin scream for help. That can't be good. But, I can't let him see me. I looked at the tall building and smirked. I guess I'll just have to be slick. I took out my grappling hook and shot it at the top of the building, and I slid up to the top. I looked over at the alley and what I saw made my heart drop. There were two men and one of them was holding Austin who was tied up and gagged. I need to save him. I took out a dagger from my utility belt and I threw it at the wall purposely to let them know I'm here.

"Crap, she's here. We need to leave, now," one of the men said.

Wait, I reconize those two. The one holding Austin is Mark, and the other one is Thomas. I killed the rest of their gang since they stole some things from my dad. I guess they work for someone else now. I can't let them get away. I took out another dagger and I threw it directly at Mark's shoulder, the free one. He dropped Austin and howled in pain. Austin looked scared out of his mind. I have to get him out of here. I jumped down and landed a kick ontop of Thomas's head. He stumbled back and I knew this was my chance. I punched him in the stomach repeatedly and roundhouse kicked him in the face, but he grabbed my foot and flipped me to the ground.

"Well, if it isn't Ally Dawson," he growled.

"Leave Austin alone," I growled.

"Or what?" he challenge.

"This," I replied.

I took out my gun and shot him in the stomach seven times. I kicked him in all the spots I shot him in and he fell to the ground. Mark was sneaking up behind me but I could see him out of the corner of my eye. I punched him in the shoulder where I threw the dagger and the dagger went deeper in his shoulder. He cried out in pain and I aimed my gun at his head.

"You mess with my friends, you die," I growled.

I shot him in the head until I was out of bullets. Both him and Thomas were dead. I looked over at Austin and he stared at me with wide eyes. I completely forgot he saw the whole thing. I went over to him and he tried to scoot away.

"Austin, I'm not going to hurt you, I can explain," I said.

He stopped moving but still looked unsure. I took the duct tape off of his mouth and untied him. We stood there in silence.

"How did you do that? And how long was this going on, and what did these guys want with me? How did they know you? And how are-" Austin rambled on and I put my finger to his mouth to shut him up.

"Let me explain," I replied.

He nodded his head and and moved my finger.

"Look, my dad is a killer. One night I saw him killing a lady and dragged me into it. Now, I work for him as an assasin. These guys were part of a gang that I killed. I guess they spied on me and saw you, so they were going to use you against me. This has been going on for a couple of months, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If I did, you would be put in a lot of danger. The only reason I'm telling you all this is because of what just happened," I explained.

He just stood their in shock, stairing at me with wide eyes.

"So, I'm in danger?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"Well, Ally I guess I can forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about you being an assasin, or me beind in danger," Austin replied.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks, but you can't tell Trish or Dez," I added.

He nodded his head and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for saving me," he whispered in my ear.

"No problem,and don't worry, I'll protect you," I replied.

He gave me his famous Austin Moon smile. We let go and I grabbed his hand.

"Now let's get back to school before Trish and Dez start to worry," I said.

We ran back to school, still holding hands. I'm going to have to keep my guard up if I want to keep Austin safe.

Thomas's P.O.V

I held my stomach in pain and slowly took out my phone. If I'm going to die, I at least need to tell my boss about what happened. I dialed his number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Well? Did you get the boy?" he asked impatiently.

"No, but I know some info. His name is Austin Moon and he goes to Marino High. His parents aren't home and Ally Dawson is his best friend," I chocked out.

"You were shot weren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Well, your service is greatly admired. Thank you for the info," he said.

Then, he hung up. I dropped my phone. This is it. Everything around me was blurry, and my breathing stopped. The last thing I saw was the headlights of a speeding car.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm evil! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Also, as you know I metioned something about Wizard Meet Music in the first chapter. If you want to find out what's going on, go to that story and go the chapter 4. R&amp;R! See you soon!㈳6<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews. Just a warning, this chapter is filled with action and drama. Now, let's get to the story! I don't own anything reconizable.**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

"For the last time Austin, you are not leaving my house!" I exclaimed with frustration in my voice.

"But Ally! I want to go out!" he whined.

Okay, Austin is staying with me for a while since right now, he is a target for most of my enemies. I didn't tell my dad that he found out, but I have to at some point. But, he has to stay hidden, but he keeps complaining. Plus, I cant leave him by himself, who knows what will happen.

"Austin, it's for your own safety," I said.

"Fine," he groaned.

He flopped onto my bed and I sat down next to him.

"Ally, how bad are these guys?" Austin asked.

"Well, let's just say they will kill anyone that gets in their way," I replied.

"I don't get it, what would they want with me?" Austin asked.

"Look, they know that you're my friend. So, if they get to you, they can use you against me," I explained.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ally, to be honest, I'm scared," Austin whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," I said.

"Its supposed to be the other way around. I'm supposed to keep you safe. I feel helpless. I couldn't even take down those guys in the alley," Austin stated.

"Austin, it doesn't matter. I just want you to be okay," I replied.

"Thanks," he replied, smiling.

Then, I heard the door close.

"Ally, I'm home!" my dad called out.

"Crap," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

"I have to tell my dad," I mumbled.

"Please tell me your dad won't kill me," Austin replied.

"I can't make any promises," I said.

Austin's eyes widened and he ran into my closet. I sighed and went downstairs. My dad looked at me with a serious expression. He can tell when something's bothering me.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked.

Hey, my dad maybe a killer, but he still treats me right.

"Well, Austin kinda knows I'm an assasin, and our enemies are coming after him?" I explained.

His eyes widened.

"How did he find out?" my dad demanded.

"Im sorry! He was being kidnapped by Thomas and Mark! I couldn't just let him be taken away!" I defended.

My dad sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Well, he has to stay here. Don't let him out of your sight," my dad replied.

"Got it," I said.

"But before you go, I need to show you some new files on new victims," he said.

I grinned. I honestly like getting a preview of the jerk I need to kill. But, I do have to stay the same like I was before, for Austin. He really doesn't like the idea of me being an assassin. I sighed and followed my dad down to the training room.

Austin's P.O.V

I was sitting at Ally's desk and staring up at the ceiling. I just can't believe I was dragged into this mess. My life is on the line, and Ally is an assassin. I sighed and started to spin around in Ally's chair. Then, I heard a squeak. I got up from the chair and looked around. That was wierd, there's no one in here but me. I shrugged it off and decided to get Ally. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. What? Why would Ally lock the door? I started to pull at the doornob but it wouldn't budge. Great.

"Having a little trouble there?" someone asked.

I slowly turned around and saw the man who tried to kidnap me yesterday.

"I-I thought you were dead?" I stuttered, backing away.

"Well, one of my new co-workers was able to save my life," he growled, stepping closer.

"What do you want? Who are you?" I asked.

"Well, my name is Thomas, and I want you to get in my car," he replied, smirking.

Everytime he walked towards me, I took a step back. Then, he had me against the door.

"No where to run, no where to hide," he chuckled darkly.

This can't be happening. I remebered Ally shot him in the stomach, maybe he still is in pain. It's worth a shot. I kicked him in the stomach and he howled in pain. I punched him in the face and he fell to the floor. I tried to open the door but it still wouldn't budge. I started to band and kick at it.

"ALLY! I NEED HELP! IM TRAPPED! THOMAS IS ALIVE! HELP-" I was cut off when a hand was clamped over my mouth.

"Shut up kid, your only making this worse for yourself," Thomas snikered.

I kicked him in the stomach again, but he blocked the hit this time. I started to scream but Thomas planted his hand firmly on my mouth.

"Austin?" someone called out.

My eyes widened. It was Ally. I heard Thomas curse under his breath. He started to tie my wrists behind my back and I started to kick him. He looked like he was going to pass out so I kept going. He removed his hand from my mouth and I knew this would be my only chance. He pushed me to the ground and I landed on my stomach. He began to tie my legs, and he was doing it really tight, but I ignored the pain.

"ALLY! HELP ME! THOMAS IS STILL ALIVE!" I shouted.

Thomas slapped me across the face, hard. I whimpered in pain.

"You are a real brat," he muttered.

He took out a cloth and gagged me with it. He tried to pick me up but I started to kick at him the best I can. I saw the doornob rattle and I knew Ally was on the other side.

Ally's P.O.V

I was looking over files with my dad, but then I heard someone yelling. I realized it was Austin. I ran upstairs and heard noises coming from my room.

"Austin?" I asked.

I heard some yelling and a crash.

"ALLY! HELP ME! THOMAS IS STILL ALIVE!" Austin screamed.

My eyes widened. How is that even possible? I need to get Austin out of there. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I was about to knock it down, but someone grabbed me from behind. I elbowed them in the face, but they blocked it. They forced my hands behind my back and pushed me against the wall.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled.

"Not going to happen," a familiar voice said.

"DALLAS?!" I yelled in shock.

"Wait, Ally?" he asked, releasing me.

I then pinned him against the wall and put a knife to his throat.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"Well, I was running away from my dad and was coming here to warn Austin, and I thought you were working for him, so that's why I kinda attacked you, sorry by the way," Dallas replied.

My eyes widened. I let go of Dallas.

"We need to get Austin out of there!" I yelled.

"I got this," Dallas said.

He charged towards the door and it slammed to the ground. I ran in and I saw Austin struggling on the floor with Thomas trying to grab him. I took out my gun and pointed it at Thomas.

"Move away from him!" I screamed.

"Dad, leave him alone!" Dallas yelled.

Ausin and I looked at Dallas with wide eyes.

"He's your father?" I asked.

Dallas sadly nodded his head.

"When I found out he was dead, I thought I would be okay. Instead, on of his friends saved his life and he came after me. So, I ran away from him when I got the chance and I was coming here to warn you," Dallas explained.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Austin mumbled.

I turned to face Thomas and he had Austin over his shoulder. I aimed to shoot him in the head, but someone slapped the gun out of my hands. I turned around and my eyes widened.

"Trish?" I asked in shock.

She smirked at me and snapped her fingers. Two men came in and one of them grabbed Dallas. I put my fists up.

"Trish? Why? How?" I asked.

"Its simple. I found out about you being an assassin. I saw you jumping from buildings and chasing someone the other day. I was in shock. I decided not to tell Dez, cause I know he would freak out. I was going to call you to talk about it, but my dad called me saying you killed my mom. She died last night, so I knew it was you because I knew you were out. At first I thought it was a lie, but when I saw all of the evidence, it all led to you. I just want revenge, so, I'm taking away the people you care about, just like you took my mom away from me," Trish replied.

I saw Dallas was now tied up and gagged like Austin and the man swung him over his shoulder.

"Let them go," I demanded.

"Over my dead body," Trish shot back.

"That could be arranged," I growled.

She swung a punch and I quickly dodged it. I saw my gun in the corner of the room and I knew I had to get it. I back flipped to the corner, kicking Trish in the face also. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at her. She then took two guns out of her pockets and aimed them at Austin and Dallas. They both looked at each other nervoulysly and back at Trish.

"You shoot me, I shoot them," Trish threatend.

"I can't believe you would do this, I thought we were friends!" I exclaimed with anger.

"Well, you kept this huge secret from me, and you killed my mom. Now, you're going to pay," Trish growled.

"I didn't kill your mom! Its probably a set up!" I argued.

"You're lying! Bring him over!" Trish yelled.

I saw one of the men drag a body in. I gasped in horror. It was my dad, and he had a bullet in his head, and his eyes were wide open. I dropped my gun and crawled over to him and cried. I looked up at Trish and glared at her.

"Your a monster," I said.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Austin and Dallas mumbled.

I was confused and turned around, but the next thing you know, everything turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys probably want to kill me. Don't worry! I have everything planned out. I also want to say in this story, Dallas is a good guy. But, he won't get together with Ally, so don't worry. I hope you guys liked the chapter!R&amp;R!㈳6<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Two updates in one day? I'm so generous! Okay, I'm being concited. Anyway, I dont own anything recognizable. Now, let's get back to the story!**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V<p>

When Ally was crying over her dad, one of the men were sneaking up behind her with a baseball bat. Dallas and I tried to warn her, but we were to late. She was now lying on the floor unconscious. I looked over at Trish and glared at her. I just cant believe she out of all people would do something like this! Trish then took out her phone and dialed a number and called it.

"Yes,police station?" she asked, smirking and Dallas and I.

My eyes widened and I started to struggle against the ropes. She was going to get Ally arrested. And I can't do anything about it.

"Yes, thank you," Trish said.

She then hung up her phone and came over to me. I glared at her with a burning hatred. If I could, I would strangle her right now. She killed Ally's dad, betrays us, and now is sending Ally to jail. She came over to me and took the gag from my mouth, and she did the same to Dallas.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dallas asked.

"Ally didn't kill your mom! It was probably a set up! Plus, the only reason she didn't tell us she was an assassin, was to keep us safe!" I added.

Trish glared at us.

"Look, I know she killed my mom, and you two are coming with me. She gets to rot in jail, and I get to kill you two as revenge," Trish growled.

"W-What?" I asked nervoulysly.

"You're going to kill us?!" Dallas yelled.

"Its the only way to get revenge on Ally, now let's go," Trish replied.

I was about to protest but Trish stuffed my gag back in my mouth and did the same to Dallas. We began to kick at the men holding us, but they just held us down. They carried us to a black car and stuffed us in the trunk.

"Say goodbye to your life," Thomas said, smirking.

Then, he slammed the trunk door in our faces.

Ally's P.O.V

I slowly opens my eyes and I saw a gray wall. Where am I? The I remembered. Trish. Austin. Dallas. Dad. Dead. Kidnapped. No, no, no! This can't be happening. I sat up and gasped. I was in a jail cell and a police officer was standing outside my cell.

"Good, you're awake," he said.

I got up and went over to him.

"What am I doing here?" I demanded.

"Someone called us and said they saw you on a murder spree. Now, you're here, and you're going to be here for a long time," he said.

"Wait! Can't I at least call someone?" I asked.

"I guess," he shrugged," But this is the only phone call you get, so make it count."

I nodded my head and he opened the cell. He handcuffed me and led me to the phone area. I sat down and dialed a number. I'm going to regret this, but I have no choice.

_Hello?_

**Hey Dez**

_Ally! Wait, what's wrong? Did you find my_ _alpaca?_

**No, but I'm in jail. Dez, I'm an assassin**

_...Ha! Nice one! So, about my alpaca, did you find_ _it?_

**Dez! I'm being serious! I need you to bail me out! Austin and Dallas's lives depend on it!**

_Wow, you're serious. Okay, you will explain the assassin thing later. But, what happened to Austin? And how is Dallas involved in this?_

**Look, I'll explain everything later, but you need to bail me out!**

_Ally, I dont have enough money to do that! Maybe there's another way._

**Don't worry, I have a plan, bye Dez.**

I hung up and I stood up. The police officer lead me to my cell. I looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and I put my plan into action. I took the gun from the police officer and also the keys to the handcuffs. I freed myself and pointed the gun at him.

"Look, I'm going to leave, and you're not going to say a word, or I can do it the hard way," I threatend.

He didn't budge. I smirked, and pulled the trigger.

Austin's P.O.V

I just can't believe Trish. I really am pissed at her right now. Then, I felt Dallas's hands on my wrists. I gave him a confused look and he just kept pulling at the rope. Finally, the rope was loose and I was free. I untied my legs and took of the gag. Then, I untied Dallas.

"Thanks," he replied.

"I should be thanking you," I said.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think Ally will find us?" I asked.

"I hope so. I just hope she's okay," Dallas answered.

"Me too," I agreed.

Then, the car stopped moving and we heard the men and Trish get out of the car. The trunk door swung open and Thomas dragged us out.

"Looks like you guys escaped your bonds, we can fix that," Thomas said darkly.

I looked around and all I saw were trees. There was huge gray building infront of us, so I guess this is their hide out. Thomas dragged us inside and we saw a bunch of men and women inside. They all sent us glares and one even winked at me. I shuddered and I'm glad he's far away from me. Thomas pushed us into a room that looked like an office. He put two chairs back to back and forced Dallas and I to sit on them. He tied us up again and he had two cloths in his hands. Trish came in the room with a gun and took the cloths from Thomas. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"This is going to be fun," she chuckled.

Dallas and I looked at each other. We could both tell that each one of us were scared out of our minds. I hope Ally finds us in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da! Did you like it? I know, you probably want to strangle Trish right now. But don't worry, I have it all planned. Also, a certain band might make an appearance, hint, hint. I hope you liked the chapter!R&amp;R!㈳6<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I had school. Anyway, I don't own anything reconizable. Now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

I ran out of the police station with two guns in my hands. I literally killed any police officer that got in my way, but I didn't care. I need to save Austin and Dallas. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into someone. Crap. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Im so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" the person said, getting up.

I looked at the person. It was a girl who looked a little older than me. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. Wait...

"Rydel?" I asked.

"Ally!" she exclaimed.

She was about to hug me, but saw the guns in my hands, and backed up.

"Uh, why do you have guns?" she asked nervoulysly.

"Well..." I started.

Then, I explained everything. She was nodding her head the whole time and she didn't look that scared.

"Ally, I'm so sorry about your dad! And we need to save Austin!" Rydel replied, " Oh and Dallas, even if I don't know who he is!"

"Wait, if your here, where are your brothers and Ratliff?" I asked.

"We were at Austin's house, but he wasn't there. So, we split up to look for him," Rydel explained, "But now I realized that wasn't really necessary."

"We need to call them and tell them, we need all the help we can get," I said.

"But, we don't even know how to fight off those guys," Rydel said.

I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to train you," I replied.

I really hope Austin's cousins are fast learners. I hope he's okay.

Austin's P.O.V

"Stop! Stop please!" I begged.

Thomas was beating up Dallas and Trish tied me to a chair so I couldn't do anything. Thomas has been beating Dallas for an hour, and it's been tourcher. Sure, Dallas and I aren't really that close, but he still doesnt deserve it! Thomas finally let go of Dallas and my eyes widened. Dallas was bleeding all over his face and he had a lot of scars and bruises. He was knocked out and he didn't look like he was breathing.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled, "You could of killed your own son and you don't even care?!"

Thomas came over to me and grabbed my shirt collar.

"I can do whatever I want to my son. You have no say in this," he growled.

He slapped me across the face and Trish whispered something in his ear. He let go of my shirt but he was still glaring at me. Trish took out a cloth and gagged me with it. Thomas threw Dallas over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Trish took a gun out of her pocket and pressed it against my head.

"Looks like your kidnapping is all over the news. Congrats popstar," she said, smirking.

I just glared at her.

"Look, Ally isn't coming for you. I'm going to let you live for one more day. If no one comes to your rescue, I kill you," Trish growled.

My eyes widened and I started to pull at the ropes. Trish wouldn't do that. Would she? She has gone mad. Then, I heard a click. She loaded the gun. I stopped moving and she put the gun back in her pocket.

"Let's hope everyone plans a nice funeral for you," Trish said.

Then, she left the room, closing the door behind her. I started struggling against the ropes, but it was no use. I started to scream but they only came out as muffled noises thanks to the cloth. I need to get out of here. I hope Ally comes soon, I need her.

Ally's P.O.V

"Again!" I commanded.

Right now, Riker and Rocky were fighting each other, while Ratliff, Rydel, and Ryland were practicing using a gun. Riker kicked Rocky in the gut and Rocky pushed Riker to the floor and stepped on his stomach.

"Victory!" Rocky yelled.

Riker then took Rocky's foot and pushed it and Rocky fell to the ground.

"More like failure," Riker said, smirking.

Everyone laughed except for Rocky.

"Do you think we're ready?" Ratliff asked.

"I think so, we need to leave as soon as we can," I replied.

"Not without me!" a familiar voice declared.

We all turned around to face our freckled friend.

"Dez, are you sure?" Ryland asked.

"Yeah I'm sure! I don't have to fight, but I can do all the computer stuff!" Dez answered.

"Well, I guess, but you have to stay in the van, and only come out if you have to!" I said.

Dez pumped his fists in the air and hugged me. I pushed him away laughing, and he pretended to be hurt, but ended up laughing also.

"Come on guys, we got to get Austin back," Riker said.

All of his cousins put their hands in a circle. They motioned us to join them and we did.

"No matter what, we stick together to save Austin," Ratliff said.

"READY SET ROCK!" we all yelled.

We broke apart and I smiled. They always say that before they have to perform. I guess it gives them courage, cause it worked for me. Don't worry Austin, we're coming to save you.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! R5 is now here! I wony put Ross in, just because he and Austin are pretty much the same person, so yeah. I hope you liked this chapter. Will they save AustinAustin? Will Trush ever be the same again? Will Dallas survive? And most importantly, WILL THERE BE AUSLLY?! You will have to read to find out. I'll see you soon! R&amp;R!㈴1<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know, it's a late update, but I had school! Blame my teachers for giving me so much homework! Now, enough of my boring life! I don't own anything reconizable. Let's get to the story!**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V<p>

Its been a day. If no one comes to help me in the next 24 hours, Trish is going to kill me. She's actually going to do it. No one has come back in the office yet, so I'm still alone. Then, I saw the door open and Thomas came in the room, smirking. He closed the door behind him and locked it. I began to panic and struggle against the ropes. What is he doing here? And why did he lock the door? He came over to me and grabbed my neck.

"So, looks like Dallas isn't going to be coming back," Thomas said.

My eyes widened. He killed him?! He killed his own son! He's a maniac. His grip on my neck tightened and I couldn't breath.

"I just came to give you the message, and to bring you to Trish. She decided to kill you now, but let's keep her waiting. As soon as you wake up, I'm taking you to her. Say goodbye to your life Austin, cause it's over," Thomas growled.

Everything around me started to her blurry. I'm going to die. That's it? I can't beleive it! Trish actually wants to do this. Before I could do anything, everything around me turned black.

Ally's P.O.V

"Dez, how much longer? We've been on the road for a day!" Ryland complained.

"Well, it took longer because we had to outrun the cops!" Dez replied," "Plus, we only have a few minutes left until we get there."

"What if we're to late?" I asked, "If Austin dies, I'll never forgive myself."

"Ally don't think like that! you at least have to think he'll be okay," Rydel said.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window.

"So, do we have a plan?" Riker asked.

"I think so, Dez?" Ratliff said.

"Well, most of their security is just people. So, you have to fight them off. I hacked into their security cameras. But, I don't see Austin anywhere," Dez explained.

My heart sunk. What if he's dead? Are we to late? Then, I heard Dez and Ratliff gasp in horror.

"Oh, my, god," Ratliff whispered.

"What is it?" Rydel asked nervously.

Dez showed us the screen and I gasped. Dallas was lying on the ground with blood gushing out of his chest. Rydel looked like she was going to puke and Riker went pale. I don't blame them, but I'm used to seeing that. I just can't believe Thomas killed Dallas. His own son. Who would do such a sick thing like that?

"Guys, we're here," Riker said.

We saw a large gray building infront of us. I loaded my gun and got out of the car.

"Okay, Dez, Ryland and Ratliff, you guys stay in the van. Riker, Rydel and I will gi inside. Only if it's an emergency, you leave the van. If we're not back in an hour, you leave. Understand?" I explained.

Everyone nodded their heads and we went towards the building. I took out my grappling hook and shot it up at the top of the building. I made sure the line was secure and grabbed Riker and Rydel's hands.

"Ally, are you sure-" Riker didn't get to finish his sentence because we were already swinging to the top, and we landed on the top of the building. I looked at Riker and smirked.

"Yes, I do know what I'm doing," I replied.

"So, how do we know which way to go in?" Rydel asked.

I was about to answer, but then my phone beeped. It was a text from Dez.

_Ally! U need 2 go in through the 4th vent! And hurry! Austin is in trouble!_

My eyes widened and I showed the text to the other two.

"We need to go, NOW," Riker said.

Rydel and I nodded our heads in agreement and ran towards the the 4th vent. We loaded our guns and I nodded my head at them. Then, I kicked the vent down.

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up and I was in a dark room. I tried to move but I was in a dark room. I didn't have a gag and I started to struggle against the ropes.

"Hello? Anyone? Help!" I called out.

Then, I heard something crash and I looked up. The ceiling vent was open and 3 people jumped through with there guns raised.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" a familiar voice demanded.

My eyes widened. I reconize that voice from anywhere.

"ALLY!" I yelled.

Then, all of a sudden a hand clamped over my mouth, and I felt something cold against my neck. I looked down and realized it was a knife. Ally came over with two other people, and I realized they were Riker and Rydel. They all had there guns raised.

"Trish?" Riker asked.

"Guess again," the person asked.

My eyes widened and I looked at the person. No, it can't be! No!

"No, way," Rydel gasped.

"How could you," Ally growled.

"Well, it is my choice," the person chuckled.

The person removed the knife from my neck and bent down to face me. That person was no other than my own father, Mike Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-Dun-Dun! Huge twist right? You all expected that person to be Trish. And don't worry, we'll find our what's happening with her. And, Dallas is dead. Sorry, but it had to be done. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! R&amp;R!㈳6<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so happy you guys are so axious for the next chapter! It really means a lot. Now, enough of my ranting! I don't own anything reconizable. Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V<p>

Why would my dad do this? He was never this violent. I glared at him and he smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I always told you music was a waste of time, but you never listened. If you're not going to take my advice, well, that just means your aren't made to do anything else, so might as well kill you," he replied.

"Are you insane?! When Austin became famous, you supported him!" Riker yelled.

"What happened to you?" Rydel asked.

"Just give it up, he's gone," a familiar voice said.

We all turned around and saw Trish standing there with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"I found him wondering the woods searching for Austin. I took him and well, I hypnotized him," Trish said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

Trish smirked and showed us a watch.

"I did some research on hypnotizing, so might as well use it, and I thought, what better way to kill Austin, by letting his father do it for me?" Trish said, smirking the whole time.

"You're no going to get away with this," Rydel growled.

"Really? I think I already am," Trish replied.

She snapped her fingers, and three men were inching towards Riker, Rydel and Ally.

"GUYS! BEHIND YOU!" I yelled.

My dad alapped me across the face and put his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up you little brat," he growled.

I saw Ally turn around and roundhouse kick the man in the face. Riker and Rydel began to shoot at them. I tried getting out of the ropes, but it was no use. Then, I felt the knife against my neck. My dad pushed it into my neck and I screamed in pain, but it came out muffled.

"Wait, don't kill him yet," Trish whispered, "I have a plan."

Trish whipered something into my dad's ear and he nodded his head the whole time. I heard a bunch of groans and I saw all of the men lying dead on the floor. Ally, Riker and Rydel were standing there with their guns aimed at my dad and Trish.

"Let him go," Riker growled.

"Sure," Trish replied.

I gave her a confusing look. She's going to let me go, just like that? My dad untied me and I slowly stood up from the chair. Then, I ran towards the others and pulled them into a hug. Ally still had her gun aimed at Trish and my dad.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Ally demanded.

"Well, if you really want to know," Trish said.

Riker pushed Austin behind him and raised his gun at Trish. Trish whistled and I felt pain in my head, and then everything went black.

Ally's P.O.V

I watched as someone snuck behind Austin and whacked him upside the head with a gun. He fell to the floor unconscious and the person pointed their gun at him.

"AUSTIN!" we all yelled.

I glared at Trish and she gave me a confusing look.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Rydel asked.

"Because, that person doesn't work for me," Trish replied.

Our eyes widened and we looked back at the person, but they were gone, and so was Austin. No, no, no! We just got him back and now he's gone?

"Who was that?" Riker asked.

"I don't know, but thats not my problem," Trish said.

She snapped her fingers and walked out of the room, with Mike trailing behind her like a zombie. Anger took over me. First, she betrays me. Then, she kills my dad. Then, she kidnaps Austin and nearly kills him, and now she's trying to get away?! Anger took over me and I pulled the trigger on my gun. Rydel and Riker stared at me with wide eyes.

"ALLY! NO!" they screamed.

I gave them a confused look and turned to look at Trish with wide eyes. Trish was lying on the floor, still breathing. Mike was on the floor with a bullet through his head, and blood was pouring out. What did I just do? I'll tell you what I did. I killed Austin's dad.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! MAJOR drama! Who took Austin? How will Ally explain this to Austin? Will they make it out alive? Wll Auslly ever make an appearence? You have to read to find out! I hope you liked this chapter! R&amp;R!㈳6<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update the other day, but I was up ALL NIGHT finishing my homework. Luckily, it's finally the weekend! That means more time to write! Now, I dont own anything reconizable. Let's get to the story.**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

I fell to my knees and buried my head into my heads. I killed Austin's father. Those words keep repeating in my head. Austin is going to hate me. Why did I have to get him into this mess? If I never saw my dad killing that person, none of this would of ever happended.

"Ally, are you okay?" Riker asked.

"Are you crazy?! You should be yelling at me! I don't deserve your sympathy," I replied.

"Okay, we are mad, but we know you didn't do it on purpose,"Rydel sighed.

"Im sorry," I whispered.

"We know you are, but we have to get moving," Riker said.

"Well done Ally, looks like you really screwed up this time," Trish snikered.

My face went hot and I clenced my fists. That's it, I've had it with her! I stomped over to her and stepped on her neck. She screamed in pain and I smiled.

"What's wrong with you Trish? You were my best friend. I guess I was wrong. I told you that I didn't kill your mom, but you didnt believe me. You have no one. Your dad is nothing but a lying idiot, and your mom is dead. Autin and Dez are never going to even look you in the eye. The same goes for me. I don't know what got into you, but I hope you now realize everyone and everything you had, because its all gone. We all trusted you Trish, and now, we all regret ever even meeting you," I growled.

Her face went pale and she said nothing. I smirked and removed my foot from her neck. Someone had to talk some sense into her. I picked up my gun and aimed it at her. Then, I shot her in both of her legs and she cried out in pain. We heard shuffling coming from outside the door, and that was our cue to leave. I grabbed my grappling hook and shot it at the vent. I grabbed Riker and Rydel and we zipped to the top of the building and ran to the van. We went in and all I saw were the shocked faces of Dez, Ratliff, and Ryland.

"Why?" Ryland asked.

I put my head down.

"I didn't mean to," I mumbled.

"You can't just shot someone and say it's an accident," Ratliff growled.

"Ally, when or if we find Austin, you have to come clean, or I will," Dez said, glaring at me.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window. I have I feeling that I'm going to end up in the same position as Trish.

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up and my head was pounding. I looked around and it looked like I was in a basement. I tried to move but I was tied to the chair I was sitting on. I tried to scream but someone gagged me with duct tape. Where am I anyway? I was just about to get rescued but someone else just has to kidnap me! And it doesn't help that my head hurts like hell. Then, I heard footsteps coming towards me and I struggled agaisn't the ropes. Who is this person anyway? And what do they want with me? I saw the person but their was a black ski mask covering their face.

"Hello, Austin," they said.

I couldn't tell by the voice if it was a boy or a girl, but either way I was still freaked out. The person came over to me ripped the duct tape off of my mouth.

"Ow! Did you have to do it so hard?" I yelled.

Then, the person took out a gun and pointed it at me. I instantly froze.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you, yet," the person snikered.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What do you want with me?" I asked.

The person then pulled off their ski mask. No, way. It can't be. This isn't possible. Standing there right before me, was no other that the one and only Lester Dawson.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know! I'm putting in so much drama! I am evil! But, if you really want to know what happened, you'll have to wait and see! I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R!㈳6<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author' Note: Hi guys! I'm SO SORRY I didnt update yesterday! My laptop would not cooperate with me! But, I'm back and here to write! Anyway, I don't own anything reconizable. Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V<p>

"Mr. Dawson!?" I screamed through the duct tape.

He gave me a creepy smile.

"The one and only," he replied.

How is this even possible? I literally saw his dead body! He had a BULLET through his head! He came over to me and ripped the duct tape off my mouth.

"OW!" I yelled.

He smiled at my pain. What is wrong with him? Wasn't he helping me?

"How are you still alive? We saw you're dead body! Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

"I faked my death," Mr. Dawson replied, walking around me, "The reason im doing this, is for Ally's benefit. Someone wants you dead, and that person is me."

My eyes widened and and stared at him in shock.

"W-What?" I stuttered, "You were helping me! Why do you want to kill me? And how would me being killed help Ally?"

"Because, if you're still around Ally will forget all about her real job and only worry about protecting you. If I kill you, she will no she failed and move on," Mr. Dawson explained.

Why can't their be a normal dad in all of this? Dez's dad doesn't count, because he's just plain wierd, but you get my point. Mr. Dawson then came over to me and grabbed my neck. He kept tightening his grin and I started to gasp for air.

"As soon as you wake up, you die, so I hope you have a nice nap," Mr. Dawson chuckled darkly.

Then, everything around me went black.

Ally's P.O.V

We've been driving around for hours, and there were still no signs of Austin. No one was talking to me, and I don't blame them. I deserve to be ignored. I was broken out of my thoughts when Rydel tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, do you have any idea who would take Austin?" she asked.

Everyone looked at me.

"It would take forever to go down that list of people," I mumbled.

"Now our uncle is on that list thanks to you," Ryland muttered, but I heard him.

"I keep telling you I didnt mean to shoot him!" I yelled.

"You can't shoot someone and say it was an accident!" Ratliff shot back.

"Do you think I wanted to kill him?! Do you?!" I yelled.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP ALREADY!" Rocky yelled.

Everyone stared at Rocky in shock.

"Look, I'm mad at Ally too, but we all know she ment to shoot Trish, so stop blaming her already, even if it is her fault, we need her help, so just let it go," Rocky said.

"Wow, I never knew you could be that serious," Dez replied.

"This is coming from the guy who is wearing a rainbow for clothes and has a pet hippo," Riker teased.

"Shut up," Dez said.

"Sorry Ally," Ryland mumbled.

"No it's okay, I deserve to be yelled at," I replied.

Then, my phone beeped. It was a text, from Austin?!

"Guys!" I screamed.

"What? What?" Ratliff asked in panic.

"I got a text from Austin!" I exclaimed.

"How is that even possible? Whoever kidnapped him wouldn't be stupid enough to let him have his cellphone," Rydel replied.

"Well, I may have snuck his phone in his pocket when he hugged me, just in case," Riker muttered.

I hugged him from my seat.

"You are a genius," I said.

"Ally, I'm driving," Riker laughed.

I let go of him and read the text.

_Allysneedhiplledtasstilljksalibeveheigsgoinjslgtosidhkillmsjhduhe_

Wait, I can't even read this. What is he trying to say anyway? I have no idea, honestly.

"What the hell? I can't even read that damn message!" Rocky exclaimed in frustration.

"Wait, maybe I can decode it. I am good with computers," Ryland suggested.

We all nodded in agreement and I gave him my phone. After a couple of minutes, we heard Ryland gasped in horror.

"What does the message say?" Ratliff asked nervously.

Ryland just handed my phone and I read the text.

_Ally I need help you're dad is still alive and he's going 2 kill me!_

My face went plae and I dropped my phone. I clenched my fists and grinder my teeth.

"Ally, you okay?" Dez asked.

I faced him with a stern look on my face.

"We need to go to my house, I bet that's where he is. And when we find him, I'm going to kill him," I growled.

My dad wants the bad side of me? Well, he's going to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN! Major drama coming up! I am evil! I hope this kind of cleard up some things from before in earlier chapters.<strong>

**Ally: Why am I so mean in this story?**

**Me: It's my story, I can do what I want**

**Trish: Why am I such a bitch?**

**Me: STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS**

**Austin: I'm not going to die, right?**

**Me: You already know the answer! Can I please just close up the story? Its pizza night and I'm hungry!**

**Ally: Fine**

**Me: Finally! I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&R! See you soon!㈳6**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I had a lot of homework.**

**Dez: That's what they all say**

**Me: Shut up**

**Dez: Fine.**

**Me: Anyway, I don't own anything recognizable**

**Dez: Enjoy the story!**

**Me: Hey! That's my line!**

**Dez: Sorry**

**Me: *sighs* Whatever, let's just start the story.**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V<p>

I woke up a couple of minutes later and I started to panic. Mr. Dawson is going to kill me! I looked around and he wasn't here. I sighed in relief. Then, I felt something in my pocket. It was my phone! How the hell did I get my phone? It doesn't matter, but I can't text with my hands behind my back. I guess I'll have to try my best. After a few minutes of cursing and texting, I finally sent the text. I hope Ally can read it, or whoever I sent it to. Then, I heard footsteps and I panicked. I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and put my head down. I closed my eyes and I pretened to be asleep. Mr. Dawson came over to me and walked around me.

"I must of knocked him out cold," he snikered.

Okay, he's turned into a complete bastard. I hate to say it, but it's true. Then, I heard him leave the room. After I heard the door shut, I put my head up and sighed in relief. I hope Ally finds me soon. I need her.

Ally's P.O.V

"We're almost there," Riker announced.

I loaded my gun and stared out the window. I'm just getting ready for what I'm about to do. Riker parked the van and I got out.

"Okay, Riker your coming with me. The rest of you stay in the van," I commanded.

They all nodded and Riker and I ran to my house.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

I snuck around the house and looked through all the windows.

"Ally, over here," Riker whispered.

I went over to him and he was looking through the basement window. I saw Austin tied to a chair in the middle of the room, and he looked scared and angry at the same time. I slowly opened it and slid inside, followed by Riker. Austin couldnt see us since it was dark, and he started to panic.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked.

"Austin, its me," I replied.

His eyes widened.

"Ally?" he asked.

I nodded my head and I stepped into the light so he could see me. Riker went up behind him and untied him. He jumped up and hugged us both.

"Are you okay?" Riker asked.

"Yeah, bit can we please leave? I think Mr. Dawson is coming," Austin replied.

I nodded and opened the window. I was about to slide out, but then I heard a click of a gun. I stood back on the ground and I gasped and what I saw. My dad had a gun and was aiming for Austin, and Riker was on the floor knocked out. Luckily, I didn't see any blood, so I know he's still alive. I jumped infront of Austin and aimed my gun at my dad.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were my dad!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

"I am your father, I'm doing this for your own good," he replied.

His face softened and he lowered his gun. Now was my chace. I pulled the trigger and the bullet hit my dad, right in his forehead, his body fell to the ground and his eyes were wide open. Austin stared at me with shock and Riker woke up and saw my dad.

"Y-you killed him," Austin stuttered, " For me?"

"I'd do anything for you," I replied.

"But he's your father! Aren't you sad?" Austin asked.

"He deserved to die. I wont miss him at all," I replied.

Austin came over to me and hugged me. I hugged back, not wanting to let go.

"Ally, your forgetting something," Riker mumbled.

Then, guilt rushed over me. I completely forgot about that. Austin let go of me.

"Forgot what?" Austin asked.

I took a deep breath and tears were forming in my eyes. I have to tell him, he's going to find out either way.

"Austin...I killed your father," I whispered.

The room went deadly silent, and Austin started at me with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMA!Sorry it was short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Anyway, I am evil! I left a HUGE cliffhanger. I'm sorry, bit it had to be done. Just to let you know, there will be loads of drama in the next chapter.<strong>

**Dez: NNNOOOOO! I want to know what happesn next!**

**Me: You already know what's going to happen!**

**Dez: Oh yeah!**

**Me: You are such an idiot**

**Dez: Am not**

**Me: Are to**

**Dez: Am not**

**Me: Are to**

**Dez: AM NOT!**

**Me: ARE TO!**

**Trish: Can you both shut up!**

**Me & Dez: Sorry**

**Trish: Thank you**

**Me: Anyway, hoped you like the chapter! R&R! See you soon!㈳6**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so happy that your excited for the next chapter! Just to warn you, this chapter, well, it has LOADS of drama! Now, I don't own anything renconizable. Now, to the story!**

**Dez: Why do you always say that?**

**Me: Where did you even come from?!**

**Dez: Well, when a woman and a man meet each other-**

**Me: WOAH, stop RIGHT THERE! I already had this talk and I don't want to here it again!**

**Dez: But-**

**Me: SHUT UP**

**Dez: Fine**

**Me: Thank you, now to the story!**

**Dez: You said it again!**

**Me: Your a real pain...**

* * *

><p>Austin' P.O.V<p>

Did those words just come out of her mouth? No, this can't be happening. I'm dreaming, yeah! Im going to wake up and I'll be at Sonic Boom with everything back to normal! Oh, funk that shit! I know this is real! But, Ally wouldn't do that, right?

"Are you serious?" I asked nervously.

Ally put her head down and closed her eyes.

"Im sorry," she whispered.

My eyes widened. She actually did kill my dad.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled.

Ally and Riker jumped up, and Ally looked up at me.

"Im sorry!" she replied.

"I thought you were my friend!" I yelled.

"I am!" she shot back.

Now I could tell she was mad.

"Oh really? Last time I checked, friends don't kill each other's parents!" I yelled.

"I DIDNT DO IT ON PURPOSE!" she screamed.

"MAYBE YOU DID! YOU ARE AN ASSASSIN, ARENT YOU?! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD OF BEEN PLANNING TO DO IT!" I shot back.

"MAYBE I DID! MAYBE I SHOULD OF LET MY DAD KILL YOU AND YOU WOULD BE OUT OF MY LIFE!YOU COULD ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Ally screamed.

Then, she slapped her hand over her mouth. I just stood there in shock. I cannot believe she just said that. She tried to come over to me but I stepped back.

"Austin, I-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Save it, you already said it, and I know how you fell. You really are heartless," I said.

The room went deadly silent.

"We should go," Riker said.

I just nodded my head and followed him out the door. Ally followed us and I didn't dare look at her. When we got to the van everyone tackled me into a hug.

"AUSTIN!" they all screamed.

I laughed a little and hugged them back.

"Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you? Because if anyone did I will kick their ass," Rocky said.

"I guess I'm fine," I mumbled.

"What happened?" Ryland asked.

"Ask the killer," I growled.

Everyone except me turned to face Ally. She looked at all of them and sighed.

"We had a fight," she mutterd.

"About what?" Ratliff asked.

"Ally wants Austin to die," Riker replied.

Ally glared at him.

"Why did you tell them?" she asked.

"Because they deserve to know, and you hurt my cousin!" Riker snapped.

Ally kept glaring at him and sunk in her seat, staring out the window. I sighed and leaned against the seat. Riker started the van and we drove off. I can't say I hate Ally, but right now, I don't know what to feel anymore.

Ally's P.O.V

I screwed up big time. Austin wont even look at me, and his cousins keep sending me death glares. I could care less. But, I really want to kill Riker right now. The fight had nothing to do with him, and yet he tells everyone what happened. That son of a bitch. We pulled up to Austin's house and we all got out. No one said a word and we all stood outside the door.

"I think it's best if you leave," Ratliff said, breaking the silence.

"Seriously? After I just helped you?" I snapped.

"Honestly, I don't care what you do, just leave Austin alone," Rocky growled.

"Can you all just shut up? You're giving me a headache!" Rydel yelled.

Everyone stayed quiet and Austin opened the door. We all went inside but then we heard a bunch of clicks. My eyes widened at what I saw. Thomas was standing infront of a bunch of people and they all had their guns aimed at us.

"Welcome home," he snickered.

"What do you want?" Ryland growled.

"And wouldn't Trish be with you?" Riker asked.

"Well, Trish is... on a break," Thomas replied, " And all I want is the popster over there."

Austin shuddered and he stepped behind Riker.

"Why do you want Austin anyway? All you want him for is to lure Ally towards you!" Dez yelled.

"It seems our boss wants Austin for some reason, so were here to get him," Thomas replied.

"If you even lay a finger on him, I swear I will kill you," Rydel threatened.

Let Thomas have Austin? Over my dead body. But, I didnt say that. Istead, revenge came over my mind.

"You know Thomas? You can have him!" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me in shock. I tried to stop talking, but I kept going.

"You heard me, I'm done! Take him! While your at it, get rid of his cousins to," I added.

"Wow, and I thoght you were innocent," Dez replied.

"Well Ally, if you say so," Thomas chuckled darkly.

He took out his gun, and began to shoot at Riker, Ryland, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, and Dez. They tried to fight back but it was no use. I just stood there and smirked. What is wrong with me? I heard a scream and I saw Rydel on the floor, clutching her shoulder. One of the men had Austin held down.

"RYDEL!" the others screamed.

Thomas went over to her and picked her up by her shirt collar. Then, he threw her ontop of a table and it broke, which knocked Rydel unconscious.

"NO!" Austin yelled.

"That's what you get!" I yelled.

What the funk am I saying? Austin glared at me with a burning hatred. Thomas came over to me and I prepared to fight. He put his hands up.

"Woah! I'm not here to fight, I'm here to make a deal," he said.

"What?" I asked.

He snapped his fingers and 2 men came out and Austin gasped. The 2 men had Mimi Moon tied up and she was struggling against their grip.

"If you kill Austin's mom, I'll let you live, and let the cousins go," he said.

I smirked and took out my gun. Wait, what am I doing? I started to put my gun down, but hatred filled my brain. Revenge kept seeping in my mind and I glared at Austin and then the others. Riker was over with Rydel and trying to stop the blood. Then, I aimed my gun at Mimi and pulled the trigger. He body fell to the ground, and blood gushed from he chest. I smiled at my work and went over to Austin. His face was pale and his eyes had no emotion.

"I hope you enjoy your life without your parents around to guide you or love you, because that's the way your life is going to be," I chuckled.

Then, I shot Riker in the leg. He howled in pain and fell to the ground. Then, I shot Dez in his arm, Rocky in his leg, Ratliff in his shoulder, but I missed and hit Ryland in his stomach.

"RYLAND NO!" the others screamed.

"Nice work Dawson, but next time we see each other, I wont be so friendly," Thomas said. He walked out with all of his men behind him. Before they left, Austin said one last think to me.

"I hate you, and I always will," he growled.

Then, they left. For some reason, that didn't effect me in anyway. Instead, I smiled and smirked at the others.

"I hope you all rot in hell," I said.

Then, I left the house. It's official, I've officially gone to the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN! Man, Ally is being a complete bitch! Am I right? But, it's all part of the story. And yes, Ryland might not make it, but we'll just have to hope he will be okay. Now, if you remember in the second chapter, Thomas was talking to someone on his phone. That's the person who wants Austin for some reason, but I want you guys to pick who the person is! It could be anyone from the show, OR make up a character! Whoever I chose will get a shoutout in my next chapter, so start deciding.<strong>

**Ally: Why am I such a bitch?!**

**Me: Its part of the story! Jeez!**

**Trish: What happened to me?**

**Me: Dont worry, we'll find out soon**

**Austin: Why is everything bad happening to me?!**

**Me: Relax, tis just a story**

**Austin: Fine, but I'm still not happy**

** Me: Oh, shut up! I'm the author, so I can do what I want!**

**Dez: Can you please just finish the story! I need to find my pet shark a snack! He already finished his other snacks!**

**Me, Austin, Trish & Ally:*stare at Dez wierdly***

**Trish: Since when did you get a shark?**

**Dez: This morning**

**Ally: I'm not even going to ask**

**Me: ANYWAY, I hope you liked this chapter! R&R!㈴1 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, no one really picked anyone to be the mysterious person behind the phone, so I guess I have to pick...**

**Dez: Well, you could do something else.**

**Me: Like what?**

**Dez: *whispers in my ear***

**Me: Wow, that's actually a pretty good idea**

**Dez: I know**

**Trish: Wait, DEZ HAD A GOOD IDEA?!**

**Austin: Buddy, are you okay? Does your head hurt? Do you need to lay down?**

**Ally: THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!**

**Dez: Ha ha vey funny. But, my head does hurt...**

**Trish: Okay, the world is back to normal**

**Me: ANYWAY, I don't own anything recognizable. Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V<p>

I can't belive Ally would ever do something like that! She killed both of my parents and possibly my cousins! I even told her I hated her, and I felt like I meant it, but didn't mean it at the same time. The van made a sharp turn and I hit my head on the window. I groaned in pain. Of course, they tied me up again, but they didn't gag me. I sighed and looked out the window. It's official, Ally Dawson ruined my life.

Ally's P.O.V

I was running through the woods killing anything in my way. I never felt so alive! The wind was blowing threw my hair and I was roaming freely. But then, I stopped running and thought back to what just happened. The revenge that was once on my mind was now completely gone, and I realized what I have just done. I killed Austin's parents, and let THOMAS have him, and shot his cousins and Dez. What did I do!? What is wrong with me?! I fell to my knees and let the tears roll down my face. I need to go back. But, I can't, they'll hate me. But of I don't, they'll all die. I wiped my tears away and grabbed my gun and ran back towards Austin's house. I ran in and gasped at the sight. They were all knocked out unconcious, and they all looked pale. Blood was all over the floor and some of the walls. What have I done? I need to call, the hospital. But, I can't. The police are chasing after me, but if I don't call the hospital, they'll all die, thanks to me. I glanced at one of the tables and saw a wig. I smirked and picked it up. Maybe they won't have to know its me...

Trish's P.O.V(Finally!)

I woke up and I was in a dark room. I looked around and got up. It was completely empty except for a chair and a very tiny window. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a hatch. How the hell did I get down her? Then I remeberd. Ally killed Austin's father, and they went to find him since someone else took him. I smirked at the thought, my plan was going well. But, then I remembered what all told me, and my heart sunk. She was right. I did lose everything. Then, the latch swung open and a figure came into the room.

"Hello Trish," they said.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"What do I want? I want to know the location of Austin Moon," they replied.

"Why does everyone want him? All I wanted him for was to get revenge on Ally Dawson!" I yelled.

I saw the person clench their fist when I said Ally's name. But they realized their fist, but they still seemed mad.

"You don't get it, do you?" the person asked.

I shook my head and the person laughed, walking around me.

"Austin's father owned the agency that killed assassins. He kept it a secret from Autin for years. Now, he's dead. But, with Austin still alive, he could finish what his father started. I want him, so I can kill him," the person explained.

"Why would I help you?" I asked.

"Look at your legs," the person replied.

I looked down and gasped. My legs were covered in bandages and then I remembered Ally shot me in both of my legs. That little bitch. I looked back at the person.

"You healed me," I said.

"Yes, I did, and I need your help. You know Austin better than anybody, and you want to kill him for revenge," the person stated.

"Wait, there's something I still don't get. Doesn't Thomas work for you?" I asked.

"He's planning on keeping Austin for himself to trade him for money," they growled.

If I help them, I will never get the trust of my friends. But if I do help them, I'll get my revenge and get to see Ally fall into pieces. I looked up at the person and smiled.

"Where do I sign up?" I chuckled.

Riker's P.O.V

I woke up and their was a bright light shinning in my face. Am I dead? I sat up and looked around. Nope, I'm in a hospital. I looked at my leg and gasped. It was wrapped in bandages. What the hell happened? Then, all of the memories came flooding back into my mind. Ally, she shot us! And Ryland, oh no. Is he alive? Did he.. I can't even say the rest of that sentence. Then, the door opened, reveling the last person I want to see.

"Ally," I growled.

"Look, we need to talk," she said.

"Why would I talk to you after what you did?! You killed both of Austin's parents, and then you shot us and you could of killed Ryland?! Why the funk would I listen to you?!" I snapped.

"Ryland's okay, he's going to live," Ally mumbled.

I sighed in relief.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you," I growled.

"Just here me out," Ally replied.

"What, so you can shoot me again?" I snapped.

I know I'm kind of being an asshole, but she didn't hurt just me, but she hurt my family!

"Just give my 5 minutes," she pleaded.

"Fine, but only 5 minutes," I replied.

She nodded her head and closed the door. I saw she had a wig in her hand. She must of used it to disguise herself from the police, since they are chasing after her. Ally sat down on one of the guest chairs and sighed.

"Riker, I know you probably want to kill me right now, and I don't blame you. This is unforgivable. I have no excuse for what I did, and I know sorry isn't going to fix anything, but I'm saying it anyway. Look, I'm your only chance of getting Austin back. None of you are in the condition to fight. I know you probably don't trust me, since after what I did. I am a complete bitch, nothing else. I deserve to be yelled at. But, you have two choices. You can let me help, or you can wait until your healed and save Austin yourself," Ally said.

I was about to say the second choice, but I looked into Ally's eyes. They were filled with fear, sadness, anger and depression. I could tell, I can read people like a book. I sighed and closed my eyes. I hate her right now, but something tells me she really is sorry and she knows what she's done, unlike Trish. I looked at her and she looked back.

"Okay, you can help," I mumbled.

She nodded her head and was about to leave, but she stopped. She turned around to look at me with a stern look on her face.

"After this is all over, I'm going to leave Miami. It's obvious you guys don't want me around, and it will keep Austin safe, so don't worry about having to deal with me," Ally said.

Then, she put on her wig and left me alone in the room. After what she just said, part of me doesn't want her to leave, and I don't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! Ally FINALLY realized what she did wrong. It's about time! And Trish, well, she's just a bitch. Hey, that rhymed! Anyway, I want YOU guys to choose who the mysterious person is! It can be anyone from the show, or you can make up a person! Whoever I choose will get a shoutout in my next chapter! If you guys decide to do it, that is.<strong>

**Trish: Am I ever going to stop being a bitch?!**

**Me: YOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER!**

**Trish: Oh yeah!**

**Ross: Why am I not in this story?!**

**Me: Because you and Austin are pretty much the same person! Except your smarter than him**

**Austin: HEY!**

**Trish: Sorry, but its true**

**Me: Anyway, I hoped you guys liked the chapter! R&R! Don't forget to choose who you want the mysterious person to be! Byeeeee!㈳6**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I would like to give a shout out to R5-Folive-152 for choosing someone for the mysterious person! She was the only one, but I dont really care that much. ANYWAY, I have actually chosen an interesting person that might shock you.**

**Dez: WHO IS IT!?**

**Austin: Dude, you already know**

**Dez: Oh, I knew that...**

**Me&Austin: Surreeee**

**Ally: Anyway, she doesn't own anything recognizable! Now, to the story!**

**Me: HEY!**

**Ally: You were taking to long**

**Me: Whatever, let's just start the story**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

After I left Riker's room, I went to see the others, and all they did was yell at me. I don't blame them, I told them exactly what I told Riker, so I guess I'm going after Austin. I left the hospital and hopped into Riker's van. He gave me the keys, after I begged him. I have no idea where Austin might be, but I do know where Thomas would go. I started the van and drove off. I'm not worried about fighting anyone, but I am worried about how Austin will react.

Austin's P.O.V

I don't know how long I've been in this van, but all I know is it that it feels like I've been here for HOURS. I don't even know if we're in Miami anymore. Finally, the van stopped and the back door flew open. Thomas grabbed me and pulled me outside. I started to kick at him but it was no use.

"Stop struggling already before I make you!" Thomas yelled, slapping me across the face.

I stopped moving but I kicked him hard in his leg one more time. He gave me a glare but he didn't do anything. There was a huge black building infront of us. And when I mean huge, I mean it's ten stories high. They dragged me in there and when we went in, I saw a bunch of assassins. I could tell, because they all had some sort of weapon. I have to admit, I'm freaking out. Thomas smirked and pushed me to the ground.

"Here he is! Now where's my money?!" Thomas yelled.

Then, two people came out. One of them was Trish, and I glared at her. I couldn't tell who the other person was, because there was a black ski mask covering there face.

"Oh Thomas, did you really think I wouldn't find out about you trying to double cross me?" the person snikered.

"How did you find out?" Thomas growled.

"We have our ways," Trish smirked.

"No, I WANT MY MONEY!" Thomas yelled.

"Your not going to get money Thomas, your going to die," the person growled.

They took out a gun and shot Thomas in his arm. He yelled out in pain but he took out his own gun. All of the men with him did the same. Then, the fight was on. I noticed no one was watching me so I began to scoot away. I heard a clank and I saw someone dropped their knife. I went over to it and cut the ropes. I made sure no one was watching me, and then I got up and ran. I don't know where I was going, but it was anywhere away from here.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" someone yelled.

"DONT LET HIM GET AWAY!" Trish screamed.

I heard more gunshots and then footsteps coming my way. I ran faster and I saw the exit. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards there, but then someone grabbed me from behind.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"Not a chance," a familiar voice growled.

I turned to face the person and my eyes widened.

"TRENT!?" I yelled.

He smirked at me.

"The one and only," he snikered.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Oh, I don't want anything from you, but they do," Trent replied.

I saw the person I saw earlier, and they were covered in blood.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I think you know me already," the person snikered.

They pulled off there mask and my eyes widened. No, no, NO! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! Standing right infront of me, was the one and only Dez Wade.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN! Yeah, I know what your thinking, WHAT THE HECK?! But don't worry, it will make sense in the next chapter! And happy almost HALLOWEEN! I might not be able to update tomorrow, but I will try.<strong>

**Dez: NNNOOOOOOOOOO!WHY AM I EVIL!?**

**Me: Dude, it's just a story**

**Dez: Oh, NNNNOOOOOOOO! WHY AM I EVIL IN THE STORY!?**

**Ally: Why am I the bad guy?**

**Me: Just because**

**Austin: Wait, wasnt Dez in the hospital? And wanst he a good guy?! Now I'm confused.**

**Trish: Same here, and WHY AM I STILL A BITCH?!**

**Dez: Hey! Trish the bitch!**

**Trish: *glares at him***

**Me: Well, I want you guys to predict what the hell is going on! Put it in the reviews, or just PM me for some explanations! Your choice!**

**Ally: I guess that's fair**

**Austin: Can we wrap up the story, because I'm getting hungry**

**Dez: I can fix that! *pulls pancakes from his pants***

**Trish: Why do you have pancakes in your pants?**

**Dez: I have my reasons**

**Austin: You know, I think I lost my appetite**

**Ally, Me & Trish: Same**

**Dez: Suit yourselves *eats pancakes***

**Trish: EW! **

**Ally: I think I'm going to puke**

**Austin: I already did**

**Me: ANYWAY, I hope you didn't read that on a full stomach. See you in the next chapter! R&R! Have a happy Halloween! Remeber, it's mischief night! ㈴0**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sosososososososososososososSO sorry I didn't update, but I was staying up working on my stupid project for school. I hate homework... Anyway, I'm here to give you the next chapter!**

**Dez: It's about time!**

**Me: Shut up**

**Dez: You take WAY to long to update**

**Me: SHUT UP BEFORE I SLAP YOU SO HARD AND YOU FLY INTO SPACE NEVER TO BE SEEN AGAIN!**

**Dez: Okay! Okay! Please don't kill me...**

**Me: Thank you. Anyway, I don't own anything recognizable. Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V<p>

First Trish, then my dad, then Ally, and now Dez?! What did I ever do to suffer like this?!

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

"Because he doesn't remember who you are," Trish replied.

My face went pale.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"He doesn't remeber who you are. I brainwashed him. I snuck into the hospital and took him here. Now, he just thinks your another enemy," Trish explained, smirking the whole time.

"It hurts, doesn't it? To lose everything and everyone you care about? Don't worry, we'll put you out of your misery, by killing you," Trent growled.

He pushed me towards Dez and he caught me. I sent Trent and Trish a death glare and saw Dez glaring at them also. What the hell? Why is he glaring at them? Didn't Trish brainwash him?

"Dez, bring him to my office. I'll deal with him after I dispose of Thomas's body," Trish commanded.

I swear I saw him roll his eyes but Trish didn't seem to notice. Then, he dragged me away. We walked past Thomas's body, and I swear I was about to throw up. He was completely covered in blood and there was a huge hole in his stomach. I don't know how Trish was able to do that, but it scares me to even think about it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dez whispered.

I gave him a confused look.

"Uh, are you okay? Last time I checked, kidnappers don't check if their hostages are okay," I replied.

"Dude, I know who you are. Trish didn't actually brainwash me. She thinks she did," Dez said.

"Prove it," I challenged.

"Your name is Austin Moon, your an overnight Internet sensation, you love pancakes, your favorite color is yellow, and you love performing," Dez replied.

I sighed in relief.

"Thank god, I thought you actually didn't remember me," I replied.

"Well, I didn't forget anything. Now let's get out of here," he said.

Dez let go of me and we snuck back to the exit. No one was there, but we still had to be quick. Dez and I looked around, and then we took off. As soon as we ran out of the building, I heard sirens coming from the building. Wow, they have really good security. I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground. Crap, crap, crap. And right when I thought I was finally free. Dez came over to me and glared at the person.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

I looked over at the person and my face went blank. Ally was right infront of me, with her eyes filled with no emotion.

Ally's P.O.V

Austin was sitting right infront of me, staring at me with a blank expression on his face. Dez was just glaring at me with a burning hatred. I got up and dusted myself off, and Austin did the same.

"Im here to save him, but it look like you've alredy done that," I replied.

"Why would you want to save me? You said it yourself that you wanted me to die," Austin said, his voice cracking.

My face softened and I sighed, looking down.

"Look, your cousins were in no condition to save you, so I made a deal with them, and now here I am," I explained.

"What's the deal?" Dez asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," I replied.

Then, we heard gunshots in the distance, but not to far from here.

"We should leave, now," I said.

Dez just nodded and Austin stayed quiet. We ran to Riker's van and I started the engine. Then, I slammed the gas peddle and drove off. I looked back at the building and I saw Trish there with a very angry look an her face. I smirked and kept on driving. The ride was silent, and no one said a word.

"What's the deal?" Austin asked, breaking the silence.

"You're going to find out anyway," I replied.

"I want to know now," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You never know, I might disagree," Austin replied, crossing his arms.

"Trust me, you'll be happy with the deal," I mutterd.

"Just tell me," he said.

I sighed and looked through the window.

"After all of this is over, I'm leaving Miami. It will keep you safe, and everyone else safe," I replied.

Austin leaned back in his seat and buried his head in his hands, not saying a word. I could feel tears pouring down my face. Why? Because I'm leaving someone that I love. That's right, you heard me. I'm in love with Austin Moon.

Austin's P.O.V

Shouldn't I be happy that Ally's leaving? I would be safe, and she did kill my parents and hurt my cousins, so I should be happy, not sad. As much as I try to push my feelings away, they keep coming back. You know why I don't want Ally to leave? It's because im in love with her.

Trish's P.O.V

I can't belive Dez was able to outsmart me. Dez! I mean, he's a freaking idiot and he was able to outsmart me? Oh, when I see him against im going to kill him. Then, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was them. I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

_Hello?_

**_You failed me_**

_Im sorry, just give me another chance! I have a plan_

**_It better be a good plan, because I'm tired of waiting for him to die_**

_Dont worry! My plan will work. Austin's going to die, like you want him to_

**_I hope so, because I have a meeting with him tomorrow about his new tour, and I know that's part of your plan_**

_Don't worry Jimmy, as soon as we get rid of Austin, assassins will walk freely on Earth once again_

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN! Jimmy is the mysterious person! What is Trish planning? Will Austin let Ally leave Miami? Is Austin truly safe? Most importantly, WILL THERE BE AUSLLY?! You'll have to read to find out!<strong>

**Dez: Yes! I'm not evil!**

**Me: Told you**

**Dez: You never told me anything**

**Me: Well, I knew this was going to happened, because I'm the author**

**Dez: No you're not**

**Me: Then how am I writing this?**

**Dez: Your right!**

**Trish: Idiot**

**Dez: Hey!**

**Austin: She's not wrong you know**

**Me: Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&R! Byeee!㈳6**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I had a lot of homework. I hate high school...Anyway, I'm here with a new chapter!**

**Dez: Sorry I'm late, but I had to feed my hippo**

**Me: I was hoping you wouldn't come**

**Dez: Why?**

**Me: Because you're stupid pet alpac ate my science report yesterday!**

**Dez: Oh yeah! He loved it!**

**Me: *glares at him***

**Dez: Fine, I'll write your report**

**Me: NO! Please no! If you write it, I'm definitely going to fail**

**Dez: Hey! I'm not that stupid!**

**Ally: You have a chicken leg in your pants**

**Dez: So?**

**Trish: A normal and smart person would know not to do that**

**Austin: They're right you know**

**Me: GUYS! CAN I PLEASE GET TO THE STORY?!**

**Austin, Ally, Trish & Dez: Sorry**

**Me: Thank you, now I don't own anything recognizable. Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

After a couple of hours, we finally made it to the hospital. Austin immediately went to see his cousins, and they were all happy to see him. I just sat in the waiting room with Dez, and of course he was sitting across from me. I was wearing a wig so no one wold see who I am of course, and playing around with my fingers. I was trying to come up with a plan to find out what Trish is planning so I could stop it.

"Ally, why did you so it?" Dez asked, breaking the silence.

I looked up at him.

"Do what?" I asked.

He came over and sat next to me.

"You know, shoot me and Austin's cousins, and let Thomas take Austin," Dez replied.

I sighed and looked down.

"Anger just took over me. All I wanted was revenge for Austin yelling at me," I said.

"You still shouldn't have done it. Austin had a right to yell at you anyway. You killed Austin's parents and lost his trust," Dez said.

"I know I shouldn't have done it, and I can't believe I did it just because Austin yelled at me! I killed his own parents! If I were Austin I would hate me to. That's why I'm leaving Miami," I mumbled.

Dez sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"As much as I hate you right now, I dont want you to leave," Dez whispered.

I shot my head up with my eyes wide open. Dez looked at me at slapped his head.

"You heard me, didn't you?" Dez asked.

"Why do you want me to stay? I think everyone is better off without me," I said.

"Look, Ally, you're still my best friend. Even though I'm mad at you, I still cant picture my life without you. It's going to take me awhile to forgive you, but I still want you to stay," Dez replied.

I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Dez replied.

At least I know one person still likes me. Then, we heard Austin come into the room talking to someone on his phone.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon, okay, bye," Austin said, hanging up his phone.

"Who was that?" Dez asked.

"It was Jimmy. He said he wanted to talk to me about another tour," Austin replied.

My eyes widened and I imedeatly stood up.

"No way! You can't go on another tour!" I stated.

"Why should I listen to you?" Austin growled.

"Trish could follow you and kill you! You're being hunted! It's not safe!" I replied.

Austin sighed and looked down.

"Alright, I'll tell Jimmy I can't do the tour," he muttered.

"I should come with you, just to be sure," I said, standing up.

"Okay, I'll stay here and make sure the others are okay," Dez added.

I nodded and got up. Austin and I walked out of the hospital, but then I heard someone whispering. I turned around and looked around. I looked up at Austin and his eyes were wide open.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your wig," he whispered.

My eyes widend and I felt my head. He was right, my wig was gone. I looked into the building and saw a nurse on her phone, talking to someone and looking at me the whole time. She was the one whispereing. Shit, I'm screwed. I took out my gun and shot her in her stomach.

"Ally?!What the hell?!" Austin yelled.

"Im sorry, but I had to! She was calling the cops!" I defended.

"You need to stop killing innocent people," Austin shot back.

"Well some people deserve to die," I growled.

"Oh, so my parents deserved to die?" Austin yelled.

My heart sunk and guilt washed over me.

"No, they didn't deserve to die," I said in a tiny voice.

Austin just sighed and looked down. Then, I heard police sirens getting louder and louder. I grabbed Austin's hand and we started to run.

"FREEZE!" I heard the police officers yelled.

"NOT A CHANCE!" I yelled.

"Are you insane?!" Austin yelled.

"I know what I'm doing!" I replied.

Bullets started to fly towards us and we dogded all of them. We turned into an alley and watched the police cars zoom by.

"Jimmy's office is 5 blocks from here," Austin said, "But there are some police officers blocking the only way to his office."

"Don't worry, I have a plan," I said, smirking.

"You're going to kill them, aren't you?" Austin asked.

I sighed and turned to face him.

"Its the only way," I replied.

"No, it's not," Austin argued.

"Look, now is not the time to fight. If I get caught, Trish will be able to get you for sure," I stated.

"Fine, but only because of that," Austin said.

I just nodded my head and ran towards the police officers, dragging Austin with me. They began to shoot at us, and we blocked all of their shots. I took out my daggers and threw than at two of the officers. The daggers hit them right in their stomachs and they fell to the ground. I took out my grappling hook and shot it at the nearest building. I took out my gun and shot at the remaining officers. Then, I grabbed Austin and we swung to the top of the building. I looked down at the police officers and they all were lying on the floor, dead. I smirked at my work and looked over at Austin. He looked like he was going to puke.

"Next time, tell me when you're going to swing ontop of a building," Austin panted.

"Sorry, but we had to move, now come on," I replied.

I grabbed his hand and we stood at the edge of the building.

"Get read to jump," I said.

Austin looked at me as if I was crazy.

"We're going to jump off of a seven story building?!" he yelled.

"Just trust me," I said.

I held out my hand and he gave me a look that said are-you-crazy?! But then he grabbed my hand. I swear I felt butterflies. No, I can't develop feelings for him. He hates me anyway.

"Alright, on 3. 1, 2, 3!" I yelled.

We jumped off and Austin was yelling, still holding my hand. I laughed at him and he glared at me.

"I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE SCARED!WE ARE LITERALLY FALLING TO OUR DEATH!" Austin yelled.

"CALM DOWN!I KNOW WHAT IM DOING!" I yelled, "I'VE DONE THIS BEFORE!"

As soon as we were five feet above the ground, I took out my grappling hook and shot it at a pole. Then, we slowed down and landed on the ground. Austin and I looked at each other, and we burst out laughing.

"Okay, maybe I overreacted," Austin said.

"You think?" I replied.

"I miss this," Austin mumbled.

"Miss what?" I asked.

"You know, you being you. I don't like this side of you, it's kind of scary," Austin replied.

"Im sorry," I said.

Then, we heard more police sirens.

"We should probably go, before the police get here," Austin said.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

We then ran into Jimmy's office. I agree with Austin on one thing. I miss the old times we spent together.

Austin's P.O.V

When we went into the building, Jimmy was already there.

"Austin! There you are!" he exclaimed.

Ally gave him a suspicious look. What is she thinking about?

"Now, let's talk about the tour," Jimmy said.

"About that, I can't do it," I replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, I don't really think it's a good idea, since I don't really have any new songs yet, and I just had a world tour," I answered.

"Well, if you say so, but come and we'll call the tour manager about you canceling," Jimmy said.

I nodded him and followed him upstairs, with Ally following us. When we got to Jimmy's office, he then pushed me into the room, and I fell onto a chair. What the hell is going on?! Then, Jimmy took out a gun and pressed it against my head.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Getting rid of you," he growled.

Ally took out her gun and aimed it at Jimmy.

"It was you! You wanted Austin dead this whole time, didn't you?!" Ally yelled.

"That's right Ally, it's about time you figured it out," Jimmy growled.

"Why do you want me dead?!" I demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough," Jimmy replied.

"Let him go!" Ally yelled.

"If you shoot, I shoot," Jimmy threatend.

Ally glared at him and tightened her grip on her gun. Then, I heard a bunch of footsteps. Jimmy quickly took his gun from my head and went behind me. I was about to get up from the chair and run but Jimmy held me down. I tried to get out of his grip but he was surprisingly strong. He took out a piece of rip and tied my wrists together. I was about to yell but then he took out a piece of duct tape and gagged me with it. Then, police officers came swarming into the room. They all aimed their guns at Ally.

"FREEZE!" they all yelled.

"What happened here?" one of the police officers asked Jimmy.

"I walked into my office and I saw Ally holding Austin hostage," Jimmy lied.

"HE'S LYING!" I yelled, but it only came out as muffled noises.

"He's lying! He just tied him up!" Ally yelled.

"You think we're going to believe you? You're wanted for murder," one of the police officers said.

An officer went over to Ally and slapped her gun away, and handcuffed of the officers started to drag her away. She tried to get away from their grip, but it was no use.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screamed.

"ALLY!" I tried to yell, but it came out muffled, thanks to the gag.

No, no, no! They can't take her away again! I need her! But I can't do anything to help her. Then, the police officer finally dragged her out of the room, and the other officers began to follow them out. One of the police officers was about to come and help me, but Jimmy stopped him.

"Don't worry, I got it. He's one of my clients," Jimmy said.

My eyes widened and shook my head. The police officer saw and looked back at Jimmy.

"Whatever you say," he replied.

He walked out of the room, but I saw him take out his phone. Before he could call someone, Jimmy shot him. His body fell to the ground and blood started to flow out of his body. My eyes widened and Jimmy smirked at me.

"This is going to be fun," Jimmy chuckled darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, IM EVIL! Ally has been arrested, AGAIN, and Jimmy has Austin held captive. In the next chapter, Jimmy will tell Austin why he needs him dead, so yeah.<strong>

**Austin: I was just saved, and now I've been kidnapped again?!**

**Me: Sorry, but that's how the story goes**

**Ally: Your a mean writer, you know that?**

**Me: Shut up**

**Dez: Language!**

**Me: I'm 15, I can say what I want!**

**Trish: I agree**

**Dez: You both are really mean**

**Me: Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter! R&R! Byeeee!㈴1**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own anything recognizable. Please read authors note at the end! Very important!**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

This can't be happening! This can't be happening! I need to be with Austin! I can't go to jail! They'll probably put me in maximum secrurity! Then, I heard a loud bang. All of the police officers and myself turned around. I saw a police officer lying dead on the floor, with blood pouring out of his body. The police officers ran back into Jimmy's office dragging me with them. When we got inside, the room was completely empty. Now's my chance. I bent down and swiped my legs under the police officer that was holding me. He fell, to the ground and I took his gun. I began to shoot at the other officers and dogde their hits at me. I reached for my daggers in my utility belt and threw them at the remaining officers, killing all of them instantly. I took the keys to my handcuffs and freed myself. Now, I need to find Austin. I looked around the room to see if there was any clues. Then, I saw a note on Jimmy's desk. I picked it up and read it.

_Ally, you're probaby reading this right now and wondering, who am I? Well I'm not Jimmy, that's for sure. I've actually been in this room longer than you think, but I left, so don't even try to come after me. Jimmy took Austin back to the assassins base. He's going to kill him, Ally. You need to save him. Look, I remebered what you told me. That I lost everything, and you're right, I did lose everything. But, I quit working for Jimmy, and now he's after me. I just thought I would help you one last time. Good luck, because you're going to need it. And don't forget, you're never alone._

_Trish_

By the time I was done reading the note, I was crying. Why? Because Trish actually had it in her heart to help me, even though after everything that happened. But, I'll deal with that later. What's important now is getting Austin back where he belongs: with me.

Austin's P.O.V

As soon as Jimmy heard footsteps, he pulled me off of the chair and pushed me into the closet. When we got in, he pressed his gun against the back of my head.

"If you even make a peep, I shoot," Jimmy threatened.

I just quickly nodded my head. Then, I heard a bunch of thumps and some gunshots. I jumped a little and I felt Jimmy push the gun further onto my head. I know he was trying to get me to cry out in pain, just so he could shoot me. Then, I heard someone crying. Ally. I could tell, she cried the same way when her dog died. Then, I heard footsteps and the door slammed closed. As soon as Ally left, Jimmy opened the closet door and pushed me out. I fell onto the floor and landed on my back. Now, my back hurts like hell. Jimmy pointed his gun at me.

"You know why I want to kill you? You father was the leader of a team that killed assassins around the world. Your mother was a part of it also, but not as big of a deal as your father. They didn't tell you to keep you safe and all that crap. Now, if I kill you now, you wont be able to finish what your father started," Jimmy explained.

My eyes widened and I sat up in shock. My parents kept this from me?! How many secrets are people not telling me? Then, I heard a click and looked up. Jimmy had his gun aimed at me, fully loaded. I started to back up and he had me against a wall.

"Don't worry, you'll join your parents very soon," Jimmy growled.

Then, all of a sudden the door busted opened.

"Not so fast," someone said.

I turned around to see who it was, and my eyes widened. No, way.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I know! To many cliffthangers! But, it makes the story more dramatic. Anyway, I want you guys to guess who the person is! Just take a guess! Anyway, this is the important part I'm going to say now. Right now, I'm going through some very tough times. Ive been getting bullied at school, and I started to cut again, and it doesn't stop there. My brother has been coming home drunk again and yelling at me, telling me it should just go kill myself and that I don't deserve to live. My sister has been telling me that too, and she also is getting drunk. Luckily, they don't beat me, just yell at me. But just remeber, words hurt. The only thing right now that keeps me happy is writing for you guys. Thank you for all your support. If I don't update that often, it's probably because of my depression. Don't worry, I'm not going to commit suicide, it hasn't come to that yet. Thanks for reading this chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! R&amp;R! Bye! Thank you for keeping me smiling! I love you all!㈳6<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own anything recognizable. Please read author's note at the end! Very important!**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V<p>

No, way. This isn't real, I must be dreaming! How is this even possible?!

"I thought Ally killed you," Jimmy growled.

"Well you thought wrong, now let my son go," the person demanded.

"You take a step closer, your precious son dies," Jimmy threatened.

Then, the person put their hands up in surrender. Jimmy smirked and looked back at me, aiming his gun at my head.

"Say goodnight," Jimmy growled.

Then, the person took out their gun and shot Jimmy on his head. His body fell to the ground and blood began to pour out of his head. I wanted to throw up. What? Im still not used to seeing people die. The person came over to me and took the duct tape off of my mouth. The person pulled me into a hug.

"Im so glad you're okay," they whispered.

I just stared at the person in shock.

"Mom?" I asked.

Ally's P.O.V

I literally heard everything. When I was leaving, I heard crashing and yelling coming from upstairs, so I had to see what was going on. I peeked into the room and what I saw shocked me. Mimi was infront of Austin, hugging him. Didn't I kill her? I still can't believe I did it, but how is she still alive?

"Mom?" Austin asked.

Mimi let go of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, it's me," she said softly.

"But, how are you alive? I watched Ally kill you!" Austin asked.

"It's a long story," Mimi replied.

"Why can't you tell me?" Austin asked.

"I have my reasons," Mimi answered darkly.

What the hell happened to her? Wait, what if she wants to kill Austin? Oh great, I have to deal with her, and Austin's emotions afterwards. Perfect, my life is just awesome! I went into the room with my gun in my hands.

"Sorry to break this family moment, but Mimi what are you hiding?" I asked.

Austin and Mimi turned to face me. Austin looked relieved, but Mimi looked like she was ready to kill me.

"That's none of your business," Mimi growled, standing up.

"Oh, and another thing. Why didn't you untie Austin?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Austin looked at Mimi, waiting for an answer. Her eyes went dark and looked down. I saw her reaching for her gun. I quickly took out mine and pressed it against her head.

"Ally! What are you doing?!" Austin yelled.

I turned to face him, still leaving my gun against Mimi's head.

"Austin, she wants to kill you. Or take you, I don't know which one, but think about it. She won't tell you how she's still alive, and she didn't untie you," I replied.

"Your right," Austin said plainly.

He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Why does he have to go through all of this pain? He didn't do anything to deserve this. Then, I felt something cold against my neck. It was an knife.

"Let her go," someone threatened.

I looked up to see who it was.

"MIKE?!" I yelled in shock.

What the hell is going on? What is this, bring your dead parents to life day? Austin's eyes shot open and faced his father.

"Why are you guys doing this? What do you even want?" Austin demanded.

"Son, we are the head of a company that kill assassins. If assassins are around, innocent people will be killed. We want you to come with us and join the company. Ally, well, she isn't going to make it," Mark explained, sinking the knife into my neck.

"Let her go!" Austin yelled.

"Why do you still care about her? She ruined your life!" Mimi asked.

"Because she's my best friend!" Austin yelled.

"Well, say your last words to her," Mike growled.

"NO!" Austin yelled, struggling against the rope.

I saw Moke distracted by Austin for a minute, so now's my chance. I elbowed him in the stomach and took his knife. Mimi began to shoot at me. I dodged all of her shots and kicked the gun out of her hands. I punched her in her stomach repeatedly and then roundhouse kicked her in the face, knocking her out.

"ALLY LOOK OUT!" Austin yelled.

I turned around and saw Mike running towards me at full force. I backflipped onto Jimmy's desk and waited for Mike to get closer. When he was one foot away from me, I fipped off of the desk and landed on my feet infront of Austin. Mike ran into the desk, smashing it and he was knocked out. I smirked and stood up. I looked over at Austin and looked confused and scared. I untied him and helped him stand up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I just can't believe my parents would do this to me," Austin replied.

"Im sorry," I mumbled.

"For what?" Austin asked.

"For dragging you into this mess. If I actually looked around that night to see if anyone was watching me, none of this would of happened," I replied.

"It's fine, I guess. But, I did find out the truth about you and my parents, so I guess that's the only good side," Austin said.

Then, we heard Mimi and Mike groaning. Austin and I looked at each other nervously.

"Run," I said.

Austin grabbed my hand and we ran out of the building. We kept running and we ended up in the alley infront of the hospital. We leaned against the walls of the alley and caught our breaths.

"What are we going to do? We can't just keep running!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"You have to kill them, don't you?" Austin asked.

"No way am I doing that to you again," I replied.

"Well, then what's your plan?" Austin asked.

"I'll have to think about it," I answered.

"I should go check on my cousins," Austin said, about to leave.

Then I grabbed his hand.

"Wait, I want to do something first," I said.

He gave me a questioning look but he shrugged it off. Then, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. At first he was in shock, but then he started to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my close. I am kissing Austin Moon. My best friend and crush. I don't know what's going to happen after this, but right now I don't care. Then, we pulled away and stared into each others eyes and caught out breaths. Stupid air.

"Woah," I gasped.

"That was, amazing," Austin replied.

"You're a good kisser," I smirked.

"I know I am," Austin mumbled.

"Shut up," I said.

"So, what are we now?" Austin asked.

"I have no idea, but we'll figure it out," I replied.

Then, I kissed him again. But, Austin didn't kiss back. He didn't even move. I pulled away. His eyes were closed and his face was pale.

"Austin?" I asked.

Then, he fell to the ground.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed.

I bent down next to him and checked his pulse. He still had one, but it was faint.

"He's coming with us, one way or another," a familiar voice growled.

I looked up at the person and glared. Mimi was standing there with a tranquilizing gun in her hands.

"How could you do this to your own son?!" I yelled, standing up.

"We can do anything we want, he's our son and we know what's best for him," Mimi replied darkly.

I was about to say something, but then I felt a huge pain in my stomach. I held my stomach and something was seeping out. Blood. I turned around and saw Mike standing there, with a gun in his hands, and a smirk on his face. I fell to the floor and cried out in pain.

"Have a nice time in hell," Mike growled.

He picked up Austin and threw him over his shoulder. Mimi and Mike left, carrying Austin with them.

"Austin, no," I whispered with all the strength I had.

"ALLY!" a familiar voice yelled.

I couldn't tell who it was because my vision was getting blurry.

"GUYS! I NEED HELP! ALLY'S HURT!" the voice yelled again.

I saw 5 figures come around me and start to talk, but I can't here anything. I stopped breathing and a wave of darkness overcame me.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN! Yeah, yeah I know, WHAT THE HELL?! Dont worry, we will find out how Mike and Mimi are still alive. And there was Auslly! But I ruined the moment. I'm evil! Anyway, I want to thank you guys so much for your support through my shit filled life. My brother and sister finally stopped drinking, and they did apologize. Now, they are helping me with the bullying at my school. It makes me happy that you guys are helping me through all of this. I have stopped cutting, but sometimes I want the blade. When you want all the pain to stop, you know? But, I'm trying not to cut again. You guys have to be the best readers ever. I hope you guys like the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeee! I love you all! ㈳6<strong>


	18. Story Ideas

**Hey guys! So, I'm deciding on a new story I should write in the future, so I need you guys to help me! I have 2 different stories. I want you to chose which one you like better, and I will write that story! Now, here's the first one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Show(s): Austin &amp; Ally<strong>

**Before They Were Famous: An R5 Story**

**Summary: R5, one of the most popular bands around the world. They have fans everywhere, and their careers and lives are changing. But, what happened before all of that? Before R5 even started? Before there was Austin & Ally, before there was Glee? Well, my name is Ryland Lynch, and this is the story behind my family, and how R5 came to be.**

**Genre:Family/Friendship**

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know R5 is a band, but I'm putting it under Austin &amp; Ally, just because. Now, here's the next story idea.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Show(s): Austin &amp; Ally and The Avengers<span>

Superheros meet Famous

Summary: The Lynch family, just your average family, Right? But, what happens when a member of the family goes missing? But, they then find out he was kidnapped, buy the one and only Loki. What does he want with the boy? Revenge. Because the Lynch family is related to a certain God that we all know and love. Join the Lynches as they go on an adventure of a lifetime, and it's unlike anything you could imagine.

Genre:Supernatural/Adventure

* * *

><p>I've actually had this idea for awhile now, so yeah! Remeber, I have other stories in store for you guys, so which ever story you pick, won't be written right away, just a heads up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so in order to vote, just put in the title in the reviews, or PM me. Either way, I will see your vote! Don't worry, I will post the next chapter of "The Other Side", so look out for that. Remeber to vote! See you in the next chapter! Byeeee!㈳6<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a bright light. What happened? I tried to sit up, but I instantly felt pain and layed down.

"Ally?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned to face the person.

"Rydel? What happened?" I asked.

"You were shot, we don't know who shot you, because the person got away before we could catch up to them," Rydel replied.

Then, all of my memories came rushing back. I sat up and I ignored the pain.

"It was Mike," I whispered.

Rydel gave me a questioning look.

"What?" she asked.

"Get the others in here," I said.

She nodded her head and left. She came back in with the others following her. They all stood around my bed.

"What's up?" Ratliff asked.

"Mike and Mimi are alive," I answered.

The room went silent.

"It couldn't of been them, they're dead," Ryland said.

"Well, they're alive. They took Austin, and we need to save him," I stated.

"How can we trust you?" Rocky asked.

"Think about it, when you found me, Austin wasn't there. I said I was going to save him, so he would of been with me. And Trish couldn't of taken him, because she tried to help me find him, and Jimmy didn't do it because he's dead," I pointed out.

"Wait, Jimmy's dead!?" Rydel yelled.

"And Trish actually tried to help you?!" Ryland added.

"I'll explain later, but we need to save Austin!" I replied.

All of them looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Okay, let's do it," Dez said.

I smiled but then I remembered that I was hurt and frowned.

"But I can't do anything, I'm injured," I mumbled.

"Well, we'll figure out something," Riker stated.

"Wait, how did you get me in here? I'm being hunted by the cops, remember?" I pointed out.

"We kind of got some help," Rocky replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"Me," a familiar voice answered.

I turned to face the person and I gasped.

"Trish?" I asked.

Austin's P.O.V

My eyes slowly opened and I looked around. I was in an office and my dad was sitting in a desk in font of me, with my mom right next to him. I sent them a glare and they just frowned. I tried to move but I was tied to a chair, but they didn't gag me.

"Good, you're awake," my mom said.

"Let me go!" I demaded.

"Look Austin, we want you to join this agency so we can get rid of assassins, like Ally," my dad said.

My eyes widened and I remebered what happened before I blacked out.

"You killed Ally!" I yelled.

"It's for your own good, we did it to help you," my mom stated.

"You didn't help at all! You just made everything worse! All you're doing is ruining my life!" I yelled.

"That's no way to talk to your parents," my dad growled.

"You're not my parents! My parents wouldn't kidnap me or kill one of my best friends!" I shot back.

Then, my dad slammed his hands on his desk, and I jumped up. My mom came over to me and shoved a piece of duct tape on my mouth. Then, she held me by my shoulders. My dad came over to me, with a knife in his hands. My eyes widened and I started to struggle against the rope, but my mom held me in place. My dad began slashing my stomach with his knife and screamed in pain. Then, he punched and kicked me until he started to sweat. My mom let go of me and I started to breath heavily.

"If you're not going to join the agency, then we're going to tourcher you every day until you make a decision, and the tourcher only gets worse from today," my mom chuckled darkly.

Then, my parents left the room leaving me alone. I can't believe my parents would ever do this to me. I hope Ally is okay. If she is dead, I'll never forgive myself. Then, everything started to get blurry, and the whole room went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Will Ally be able to recover? Will Trish be forgiven? Will the gang save Austin? Will Austin make it out alive? Most importantly, WILL THERE BE AUSLLY?! All of theses questions will be answered! Also, remeber to vote for a story idea! The ideas are in the last chapter I posted before this one. I hope you liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee!㈳6<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm here with a new chapter! Also, here are the votes for the story ideas so far:**

**Before They Were Famous: An R5 Story: 2**

**Superheros Meet Famous: 4**

**If you want to see the descriptions, they are on chapter 18, so yeah! Anyway, I don't own anything recognizable. Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

"Trish?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied.

I turned to face the others.

"Why did you let her help?" I asked.

"She practically begged us to let her help, and said if she does anything we don't like we can make her leave, and she wouldn't stop bugging us, and also threatened Ratliff with a gun, so, yeah," Ryland explained.

"You threatened Ratliff with a gun?!" I yelled.

"What? He wouldn't shut up!" Trish defended.

"That doesn't give you the right to threaten to kill him!" Rydel argued.

"I wasn't actually going to kill him!" Trish yelled.

"Last time I checked, if you point a gun at someone, you're going to kill them!" Ryland shouted.

"Stay out of this," Trish growled.

"Don't you dare talk to my brother that way!" Riker yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Trish challenged.

"Right now, I want to strangle you!" Dez shouted.

"I dare you," Trish smirked.

"My pleasure!" Ratliff growled.

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?!" Rocky shouted.

Everyone looked at Rocky in shock.

"Now isn't the time to fight. We can't completely trust Trish, but she did atempt to help Ally. Right now, Austin is in trouble and he needs our help. Trish probably knows where he is, and that's our best bet. Sitting here fighting isn't helping us, and it isn't helping Austin either. Just settle your damn differences and get along. If we want to save Austin, we're going to have to tolerate each other. After all of this is over, we'll all go our separate ways, so shut the fuck up and just make up before I yell again," Rocky said.

Everyone just stared at Rocky in shock. I can't believe he was actually serious for once. If Dez starts acting smart, I'm going to explode.

"He's right," I said.

"Im sorry," Trish muttered.

"We're sorry too, I guess," Ryland replied.

"Was that so hard?" Rocky asked.

"YES!" everyone shouted except for Rocky.

"Anyway, what about Ally's condition? She can't fight, remeber?" Rydel pointed out.

"I have an idea," Dez said.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. He had an idea?! It's like I'm having a nightmare!

"Do you need to lye down? Does your head hurt?" Riker asked.

"THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!" Ratliff and Ryland shouted., running around the room.

"Guys! Can we please here his idea first?!" Trish yelled.

"Sorry," Ratliff muttered.

"Thank you, anyway, if I could get the right program on my computer, and get some suction plugs, I could help heal Ally faster," Dez explained.

"What the hell are suction plugs?" Rydel asked.

"They're kind of like wires, but you can attach them to people," Dez explained.

"If you get any smarter, I swear the world is going to end," Riker teased.

"Shut up," Dez said.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked.

"Not really, I hope," Dez said.

Then, he took out his backpack and got out jhis laptop and his suction plugs. He stuck them around my wond very carefully and put some on my arms. He connected them to his laptop and began to type and click like a madman.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Rocky asked.

"Yup," Dez replied.

"Are you sure?" Ratliff asked.

"Im positive," Dez answered.

"You're 100% sure?" Trish asked.

"Yes," Dez replied.

"Are you completely sure?" Rydel asked.

"YES! Jeez, can you please stop asking?!" Dez yelled.

"Im still not sure.." I muttered.

Dez must of heard me because he sent me a glare.

"Fine, I guess I have faith, only a little..." I mumbled.

After a couple of minutes, we heard a beep from Dez's laptop.

"Okay Ally, are you ready?" Dez asked.

"Let's just get this over with," I replied.

"I'll keep lookout," Trish said, walking out of the room.

"I'll go with her," Rydel stated, following Trish.

As soon as they left the room, Riker gave me a questioning look.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Something could go wrong," Riker pointed out.

"Im willing to take that risk for Austin," I replied.

Dez gave me one last look and I nodded. Then, he activated the program. Electricity shot through my body like a rapid fire. I felt it mostly where my wound was. I screamed out in pain and the others tried to comfort me. I just kept thinking about Austin. I need to suck it up for him. I need to get him back.

Rydel's P.O.V (Finally!)

I wanted to wait with Trish to talk to her. I wanted answers from her. She was leaning against the wall next to Ally's room, looking around. I sighed and stood next to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I figured you needed some backup," I replied.

She turned to face me.

"Why did you really come out here?" she asked.

Wow. She's good.

"I want to know why you did what you did," I replied, "You killed Ally's father, betrayed all of us when we needed you most, and torchered Austin! Why would you do all of that?"

"Ally's father faked his death," Trish muttered.

"It doesn't matter! You lost your best friend's trust," I said.

"I was mad okay! I thought Ally killed my mother and all I wanted was revenge! I wanted to see her break! I wanted her to slowly suffer like she did to me. My mom was my rock. She was there when I needed her, and Ally took that away from me," Trish replied.

"You should of talked to her before jumping to conclusions," I said.

"No, I'm glad with the choice I made," Trish smirked.

"Seriously?! You're actually happy you made Ally suffer! Not just her, but all of us!" I screamed.

"Look, it's my life okay! You can't tell me how to live it!" Trish yelled.

"You know what, fine! You go live your freaking life the way you want to, because I don't care anymore. I actually was worried about you, but no! You have to push me away like you do with everyone!" I shot back.

"No, you're just an annoying little bitch!" Trish spat in my face.

"If anyone's a bitch, it's you!" I snapped.

Before she could say anything, we heard Ally scream from her hospital room. A nurse heard her and came over. She had curly brown hair and green eyes. But, she looked very familiar.

"What's going on in there?" she asked.

"Uh..." Trish couldn't come up with something and looked over at me.

"Well, they're watching a scary movie," I said quickly.

Trish gave me an are-you-serious? look, and the nurse just looked at me suspiciously. I swear she really looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Then, I looked at her hair and saw a clunk of blonde hair. Wait a second, no it can't be, but is it?

"So, the patient is watching a scary movie?" the nurse asked.

"Aparently," Trish muttered.

"I should go check on her," the nurse said.

She was about to go in, but I blocked her. I glanced at her eyes and saw something strange. Her right eyes was green, but he left eye was brown. What the hell? She had green eyes before. Wait a minute... The nurse is Mimi!

Trish's P.O.V

A horror movie? Seriously Rydel? That's the best you can come up with? Right now, Rydel was preventing the nurse from going to see Ally. Then, Rydel looked at me and began to mouth words to me. I went a little closer so I could see. At first, I had no idea what she was saying, but then I finally figured it out. Rydel said that the nurse was Mimi! That kind of made sense.

"Please move so I could see the patient," the nurse, I mean Mimi, said.

I then went behind Mimi and pressed my gun against her back.

"Nice try Mimi, but we know its you," I growled.

Mimi froze in her spot and sent me a glare.

"You guys are smarter than you look," she smirked.

"Shut up! Now where's Austin?" Rydel demanded.

"Im not saying," Mimi replied.

"Let's take her in the room," I suggested.

"You can't make me. I'll just call a doctor and they'll see what you're doing and have you arressted," Mimi said.

"Well, if you do call for a doctor or try to run away, Trish will shoot you, and we could always make it look like you committed suicide," Rydel threatened.

Wow, I never knew she could be this dark. But, she's doing This for Austin, so I guess that's why. Mimi looked down and I smirked. Rydel opened the door and I pushed Mimi inside.

Ally's P.O.V

Dez finally turned off the program and I was breathing heavily. Did it work? Because of it didn't, I'm going to kill someone. I slowly sat up and looked at my stomach. There was still some blood, but there was a scar instead of a hole.

"It worked!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously?! I thought you were a goner!" Dez said.

I sent him a glare.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Then, the door opened, and Rydel came in, followed by a nurse and Trish.

"Uh, who's that?" Riker asked, pointing to the nurse.

"I think you already know her," Rydel replied.

Then, she ripped of the nurse's hair, which turned out to be a wig. The nurse took out what looked like a contact and faced us and we all gasped.

"Mimi," I growled.

"Nice to see you to," she said sarcastically.

"What do you want? Where's Austin?" Riker demanded.

"Im not telling you anything," she replied.

"If you don't tell us any information, we will not hesitate to let Trish deal with you," I threatend.

I gave Trish a nod and she pushed the gun against Mimi's back.

"Fine, I was spying on you and was going to come and try to get rid of all of you," Mimi admitted.

"Now, where's Austin?" Ryland asked.

"That part Im not saying," Mimi replied.

"He's at your base, isn't he?" Trish asked.

Mimi's eyes shifted and she looked down.

"He's there," Ratliff said, "Her eyes shifted, so I could tell."

"I know where that is," Trish said.

"Let's go then," I replied.

"What about Mimi?" Rocky asked.

We all looked at her.

"I have an idea," I smirked.

After awhile, we had Mimi tied up in a closet in my hospital room. We also gagged her and knocked her unconscious. Then, I closed the closet door.

"Okay, now that's over with, let's go," Dez said.

"Let's go get our cousin back," Ryland replied.

Don't worry Austin, we're coming to save you.

Austin's P.O.V

My dad just left the room and I'm wishing Ally actually killed him. Today, he asked me to join the agency, and I said no once again, which ticked him off. He took a knife and slashed me in my stomach, and even cut my cheek. He also kicked and punched me, and I think he broke my right leg, because it hurts like hell. I have a pounding headache and I just want to die. What if the others forgot about me? What if my parents killed them? Okay, I have to stop thinking like that. I just hope they actually come through for me. Then, the door opened and my dad came over to me with a gun in his hands, and pressed it against my head.

"Im warning you Austin, if you don't choose to join the agency, I will kill you," my dad growled.

"I already told you no! Just leave me alone!" I shouted.

My dad glared at me and took his gun from my head. He took out a piece of cloth and gagged me with it. Then, he shot my right leg. I screamed out in pain, put it came out muffled. Then, my dad left the room. I'm starting to think that my dad's just going to kill me, because I'm never going to join this funking agency. Please save me Ally, please. I need you.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This was a long chapter! Am I the only one who wants to kill Mike right now? Oh wait, I made him that way, MWAHAHAH!' Im evil! Anyway, the next chapter, well, just get some tissues, just a warning. I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeee! ㈳6<strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

"Trish, are you sure you know where we're going?" Riker asked.

"Im positive," she replied, "Now turn left."

We were in Riker's van searching for Austin, and we've been searching for hours. I really need to get out of this van.

"How do we know you're not leading us into a trap?" Dez asked.

Everyone looked at Trish.

"Look, I'm not leading you into a trap, okay? Just trust me," Trish replied.

"Fine, but one wrong move, it's over," Rydel growled.

"Whatever," Trish muttered.

I looked over at those two and I raised my eyebrows. Something happened between those two, but I'll figure it out later. Then, I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw Rocky with a blank expression on his face.

"Uh Rocky? What wrong?" I asked.

We all looked at him. He still didn't move.

"Dude, seriously. Answer the question. What's up?" Ratliff asked.

"We forgot Ryland," he whispered.

"No, he's right-" I stopped talking when Ryland wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"We need to go back," Riker said.

"NO!" Trish yelled.

We all looked at her.

"I mean, we're so close to getting Austin, we can't turn back now," she said nervously.

"What did you do?" Rydel growled.

Trish sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Fine, it happened when we were leaving the hospital," Trish started.

Trish's P.O.V

_*Flashback*_

_We were running out of the hospital when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and gasped. Mimi was running towards me, with a knife in her hands. The worst part, Ryland was right behind me._

_"GUYS!" I screamed._

_I looked infront of me, but you guys left already, thinking we were behind you. I faced Mimi again and she was getting closer. I grabbed Ryland's hand and pulled him with me. Luckily, the receptionist was on her lunch break, so she didn't see anything. I took out my gun and I shot Mimi in her stomach. I knew Austin would hate me, but it has to be done. We finally made it to the door, and I had to catch my breath._

_"Ryland, you okay?" I asked._

_I felt his hand go cold, and he fell to the floor._

_"RYLAND!" I screamed._

_I fell to my knees and held his body. There was a knife right where his heart was. Mimi must of thrown if before I shot her._

_"She...was...going...to...hit...you," Ryland whispered._

_I looked at him with tears in my eyes._

_"You saved my life? But, why? You hate me, I deserve to die," I cried._

_"No...you...don't...I...never...wanted...you...to...die," Ryland whispered._

_His eyes were starting to close, and his breathing was slowing down. His blood was pouring out, and I couldn't stop the blood. Tears were pouring out of my eyes._

_"RYLAND!PLEASE STAY WITH ME!" I cried._

_"Tell...the...others...I...love...them...," Ryland whispered._

_"NO! You're going to live Ryland! You're going to live!" I cried._

_"It's...too...late...for...me...go...," Ryland whispered._

_"NO! RYLAND DONT YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME! YOURE GOING TO LIVE!" I cried._

_"Goodbye...Trish...," he whispered._

_Then, his breathing stopped, and his eyes closed, never to open again._

_"RYLAND! PLEASE WAKE UP! IM BEGGING YOU, PLEASE DONT GO! RYLAND!" I screamed._

_His body just layed motionless in my arms, cold and limp. It's offical, Ryland Lynch is dead._

_"Trish! Ryland!" Ratliff called out._

_"Are you guys okay?" Ally called out._

_"Did Mimi escape? Okay that's it! We're coming in!" Rydel yelled._

_"No! We're fine! We'll be out soon!" I lied._

_"Fine, but you only have 17 seconds before I come in!" Riker called._

_I heard their footsteps fade and I sighed. I looked at Ryland. His eyes were shut and his face was completely pale. How am I supposed to tell the others? I'll wait, let's just hope they don't notice. I wiped my tears and washed the blood off my clothes and hands. I picked up Ryland and put him in an empty hospital room. Before I left, I looked at him one last time._

_"Goodbye Ryland. I'll miss you," I whispered._

_Then, a tear rolled down my cheek, and I left to find the others._

_*End of Flashback*_

As soon as I finished explaining what happened, I had tears in my eyes, and so did everyone else.

Ally's P.O.V

No, no, no! I'm losing everyone! We almost lost Ryland, and now we actually lost him!

"This is all my fault!" Riker cried out, "If I had gome to check on you guys, we could of saved his life!"

"I can't believe we were so stupid and not bother to see if Ryland was in here! I thought he was!" Rydel wimpered.

"Ryland, no," Rocky whispered.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT TRISH!" Ratliff yelled.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Ratliff had tears streaming down his face, and was glaring right at Trish.

"HOW?!HOW IS THIS ALL MY FAULT?!" Trish screamed.

"IF YOU ACTUALLY TRIED TO GET A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING, RYLAND WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Ratliff shot back.

"WELL IM SORRY FOR CRYING ABOUT YOUR DYING BROTHER!" Trish yelled.

"YOU SHOULD OF DONE SOMETHING! CRYING OVER RYLAND DIDNT DO ANYTHING FOR HIM!" Ratliff shouted.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me, tears streaming down all of our faces.

"Look, Ratliff, Trish was just in shock okay! You can't blame her! And Trish! Go easy on him! He just lost someone he cared about! And, you could of done something, you were in a hospital For crying out loud! Both of you just shut up! Ryland wouldn't want us fighting! Just get along and do it for Ryland!" I yelled.

Ratliff and Trish looked at each other and sighed. They shared a quick hug and then quickly pulled away. I gave them a weak smile and looked out the window. Then, I realized Riker pulled over. Rydel was crying into his chest, while he was patting her back soothingly. Rocky and Dez were holding each other, silently crying. Trish and Ratliff were looking at the ground, but I saw the tears falling. This has to be one of the most depressing days of my life.

"Guys, I know this is sad, but we have to save Austin. We don't want to lose him too," Dez said, wiping his tears.

"He's right. I don't want to lose my cousin either," Riker agreed.

"Then let's go," Trish said.

Riker started the van and we drove off.

"Okay,where do I turn Trish?" Riker asked.

"Okay, turn right here," Trish replied.

I gave them a small smile. At least they're getting along and trying to go back to normal. Then, my phone rang. It was from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Ally," a familiar voice said.

"Mike," I growled.

"Well, you shouldn't be talking to me like that if I'm holding your precious Austin hostage," Mike chuckled darkly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" I yelled.

"Nothing to major," he lied.

"You're lying! Where is he?" I demanded.

"Ally?" Austin asked weakly.

My eyes widened.

"Austin?" I asked quietly.

"Put it on speaker," Rocky whispered.

I nodded and put my phone on speaker.

"Ally, I need your help," Austin whispered.

"Are you okay? What did he do to you? Where are you?" Rydel asked.

"He won't be telling you anything," Mike replied.

"Leave him alone!" Dez yelled.

"Not going to happened freckles," Mike chuckled.

"Guys, please, please help me," Austin pleaded.

My eyes were filled with tears. Austin was hurt. He was begging us for help. What the hell did Mike do to him? I swear when I get my hands on Mike I will murder him.

"Shut up brat," Mike yelled.

We heard a crack and a scream of pain.

"Don't hurt him!" Rocky shouted.

"That why I called, so he could say goodbye," Mike said.

All of our eyes widened and we looked at each other nervously.

Austin's P.O.V

"What?" Riker gulped.

"You heard me," my dad growled.

Then, he pointed his gun at me. My eyes widened and I started to pull at the ropes.

"No, please! Don't do this!" I begged.

"Goodnight Austin," my dad chuckled darkly.

"NO!" I heard everyone scream from the phone.

Then, my dad pulled the trigger.

Ally's P.O.V

Then, we heard Mike pull the trigger, and we heard Austin scream in pain, and then the phone went dead. Riker immediately pulled over. I fell to my knees and let the tears pore down my face. It's official. Austin Moon is dead. My best friend, my patner, and crush. He was my rock, and now he's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I literally cried when I wrote this chapter. Now, I'm not telling you guys if Austin is dead or not. You tell me what you think is going to happen. I hope you guys had tissues, cause I used 4 boxes. What? I can get emotional sometimes. I know, I'm evil, leaving you with this huge cliffhanger. Remember, there is still a chance Austin's still alive, so have hope! Unfortunately, Ryland is dead.㈷7 Or is he?㈸1 Anyway, at least Mimi's dead! Yeah, not helping, I know! So, I he you like the chapter! (You probably didn't, hehe) R&amp;R! Byeeeeee! ㈳6<strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've been getting a lot of homework lately! I hate high school... ANYWAY, I've decided to write Superheros meet Famous! I will also write the other story though. Remember, I won't post these now, but I will in the future. Now, I don't own anything recognizable. Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

I can't believe he's dead. That memory kept repeating in my head. The gun shot, and Austin's scream. I let him down. I promised I would protect him, and now he's gone.

"He's gone," Dez whispered, " My best friend is dead."

"Why him? He didn't do anything to deserve this!" Rydel cried.

"It's over, it's all over," Riker mumbled.

I wiped my tears. No, I'm not giving up.

"Your wrong, it's not over," I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"We have to avenge Austin's death. We will look for Mike, and put him where he belongs. We have to do this, for Austin and Ryland," I said.

"Let's do it," Ratliff replied.

"For Austin and Ryland," Trish said, sticking her hand out.

We all put our hands in a circle.

"We'll never forget you guys," Rydel whispered.

Then, we broke apart.

"Let's do this," Dez said.

Riker started the van and we drove off. Trish gave him the directions and we were on our way. Then, I noticed Rocky was very quiet. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He still didn't look at me. I sighed and took my hand away. Then, I hugged him, and he immdeatly hugged me back, letting the tears fall.

"I just miss him so much," Rocky whispered.

"I know, but we have to do this, I miss him too," I replied.

Rocky and Austin were always the closest with each other. Austin always made Rocky smile and laugh when no one else could. They were like brothers. We let go of each other and he gave me a small smile.

"Thanks," he said.

I nodded my head and looked out the window. Then, I saw a black van speeding our way. Scratch that, 5 black vans coming our way, and they were getting close.

"Riker hit the gas!" I commanded.

"Why?" he asked.

Trish took his face and made him face where I was staring. His eyes widened and he hit the gas. We went speeding but the vans were still hot on our tail.

"We have to slow them down!" Ratliff yelled.

"I got it," I replied.

I took out my gun and loaded it. I opened the window of the van and claimed out.

"Are you insane?!" Dez shouted.

"I know what I'm doing!" I yelled back.

I stood on the roof of the van and bullets came flying towards me. I dodged all of them and took out my daggers. I threw them at the tires of the vans and I took out 2 of them. I then took out my grappling hook and shot it at another van. It went right through the front window and the van flipped over. One of the remaining vans turned around and drove off. I smirked and crossed my arms. Cowards. Then, I faced the last van and glared. Looks like they're not giving up that easily.

"Riker! Slow down!" I yelled.

"Do you want us to get killed?!" Rocky shouted.

"Just do it!" I screamed.

I felt the van slow down and the black van got closer. Then, I ran across the roof of Riker's van and flipped off and landed in the roof of the other van. I smashed the window on the side of it and slid in. A man came up to me and held me by my waist. I elbowed him in the face and he let go of me. I took out my dagger and threw it at his stomach. He fell to the ground and blood began to cover the floor. Another person came up to me but I roundhouse kicked them in the face and they fell to the floor. I took out my gun and aimed it at their head. Before I shot them, I heard a familiar evil laugh. I clutched my gun with all the strength I had.

"Mike," I growled.

"Nice to see you to," he said sarcastically.

He was about to get up but I shot him in his leg. He yelled out in pain and fell back to the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL AUSTIN!?" I yelled.

All Mike did was smirk at me. I could feal the tears pouring down my face. I shot him in his other leg and I saw him wince.

"I WISH I ACTUALLY KILLED YOU! IF YOU DIED, AUSTIN WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" I screamed.

"He is alive," Mike said.

I shot him in his arm.

"YOURE LYING!" I yelled.

"Am I?" Mike asked, smirking at me.

I gave him a cold hard glare. I raised my gun at him and shot him in his stomach. His eyes started to close and his breathing slowed down. I went over to the driver and shot him in the head. Then, I stopped the van. I called Riker and told him to come back. He's going to be here soon, so I just stared out the window. Then, I heard someone mumbling. It's probably Mike. I shrugged it off and stayed in my spot. Then, the mumbling got louder. I looked where the noise was coming from and it was coming from the bedroom.

"Mmmmm," someone mumbled.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

"MMMMMM!" the person mumbled again.

I went into the bedroom and my eyes widened at what I saw. Austin was tied to a chair, his mouth gagged and his leg was bleeding. He had cuts and bruises on his arms and a cut on his cheek. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Austin?" I asked.

He nodded his head and I smiled. I ran over to him and hugged him. I let the tears fall down my face. I took the gag off of his mouth and he smiled back at me,

"Ally," he whispered, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to! I'm so glad you're okay! I thought Mike killed you!" I cried.

"Im okay, now that you're here," Austin replied.

I got off of him and untied him. He tried to stand up, but he winced in pain and sat back down.

"I think my dad broke my leg," Austin said.

I clenched my fists. I can't believe Mike would do this, but I have to tell Austin what happened. I looked over at him and realization hit him. Then, his eyes widened and he started to panic.

"Oh no, my dad! What if he hurts me again?! What if he hurts you, or the others?!" Austin panicked.

"I killed him," I whispered.

Austin stopped panicking and looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Im sorry! Anger took over me and I couldn't stop myself! I thought he killed you-" Austin cut me off by pulling me onto his good lap and crashing his lips onto mine.

At first I was in shock, but then I kissed him back. Then, we pulled apart and we looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too," I replied.

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Qhy aren't you mad? I killed your dad," I asked.

"My dad is nothing but a monster. He tried to kill me and almost got away with it. Now, I'm safe, thanks to you," Austin replied.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then, I let go of him and stood up. I helped him stand and we walked out of the van. When we got out, the others came running towards us. Their eyes widened when they saw Austin.

"Austin?" Rydel asked.

"Its me," Austin replied.

Riker went over to him and trapped him in a hug. Everyone hugged him and tears flowed down our faces.

"Im so glad you're alive buddy!" Dez exclaimed in happiness.

Austin laughed and hugged him. I glanced over at Trish and she was leaning against the van, smiling sadly at us. Austin saw her and glared. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"She helped us Austin. We don't completely trust her, but she missed you," I said.

Austin sighed and looked over at Trish. Then, he held his arms out. Trish looked confused, but then I motioned my head and she got it. She ran over to Austin and they hugged.

"Im glad you're okay," Trish said.

"Im glad you're back," Austin replied.

"Okay, we should probably get Austin to a hospital," Rocky said.

We all agreed and I helps Austin into the van. Then, we drove off.

"Hey guys, where's Ryland?" Austin asked.

Everyone froze. I was hoping he wouldnt ask that.

"He's...gone," Ratliff replied.

Austin looked down.

"Oh," he whispered.

"Don't worry, he's looking down on us. He's always in our hearts," I said.

Austin looked at me and smiled. I held his hand and he kissed me on my cheek.

"Auslly," Dez whispered in my ear.

I elbowed him in the stomach and he fell out of his seat. Everyone burst out laughing. I smiled at everyone, and then at Austin. Im just glad he's okay. I just hope nothing else happens. But, I'm still not sure if I'm staying in Miami...

* * *

><p><strong>BUM-BUM-BUMM! Austin's still alive! Hooray! And Mike and Mimi are finally dead! See, it wasn't THAT sad! But, the story isn't over yet! Ally still might leave Miami! Gasp! If you guys have any ideas on what should happen next, just PM me or put it in the reviews! I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈴1<strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p><em>5 weeks later...<em>

Ally's P.O.V

Everything has been, pretty normal, I guess. Austin's injuries have finally healed and we're starting to talk again, and we're dating. Dez made at least 500 Auslly T-shirts, with the help of Ratliff. We had Ryland's funeral 2 weeks ago, and it was very depressing. But, we have to move on. Ryland will always be with us. Anyway, the police are still hunting me down, and now they got the FBI helping them. I decided that I'm leaving Miami. It's not safe for me to be here. And of Im still around, Austin will be in danger, and so will the others. I know it will hurt Austin to see me leave, but I have no choice. Trish has actually been acting good lately, and Dez has been wierdly flirting with her. When I mean wierdly flirting, I seriously mean wierd. He compared her to a fresh fish, and then pulled out a fish from his backpack. Trish slapped him, but laughed afterwards. Well, that's Dez for you. Right now, I'm sitting on the couch in Austin's house, waiting for everyone to come back here to tell them the news. Then, I heard the front door open. Rydel and Trish came walking into the living room.

"Hey Ally," Trish said.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Rydel asked, sitting next to me.

"I'll tell you when the guys get here," I replied.

All of a sudden, we heard a crash come from outside. Then, Riker and Austin came running into the room, hiding behind Rydel.

"HELP US!" they begged.

Then, Rocky, Ratliff, and Dez came running into the room, and they were covered in mud. They glared at Riker and Austin, and charged at them. Trish blocked them from going any further.

"Okay, what happened?" Trish demanded.

"We were playing football outside, and then Riker pushed Rocky into the mud, and Austin burst out laughing. Then, Rocky and I tried to help him, but we fell in also. Riker and Austin just stood there, laughing their heads off. We finally got up, and then we started to chase them," Dez explained, trying to grab Austin.

"I swear, you guys are likes bunch of toddlers," Rydel said.

"They started it!" Rocky whined.

"Nu-Uh!" Riker and Austin replied.

"Okay, Rocky, Dez and Ratliff, go clean yourselves! We need to talk," I said.

Everyone looked at me with suspicion written across their faces. Rocky, Dez and Ratliff went to go clean themselves. Austin sat next to me, and Riker sat next to Rydel and Trish. The others came in and sat next to each other.

"What's the matter Alls?" Austin asked.

My heart sunk. He just had to use my nickname at a time like this! I sighed and held Austin's hand, and looked at everyone else.

"This is hard for me to say, but, I'm leaving Miami," I whispered.

The room went deadly silent.

"Why are you leaving?" Ratliff asked.

"Because of the police and FBI hunting me down, it's getting harder for me to keep my identity a secret. They know I'm in Miami, so they'll just look here, not anywhere else. And, it will keep you guys safe. I can't risk any of you getting hurt because of me," I replied.

"You don't have to go, we can figure something out," Trish said.

"We've tried everything, I almost got caught yesterday, I'm sorry, but this is the only way out," I replied.

I looked to face Austin and he looked devastated. I put my forehead against his, and put my hand on his cheek.

"What about us?" Austin asked.

I closed my eyes and I could feel the tears threading to fall down my face.

"Im sorry, but we have to break up," I whispered.

"I don't want to lose you again," Austin said.

"I don't want to lose you either, but we have to," I replied.

"I love you," Austin whispered.

"I love you too," I said quietly.

Then, he cupped my face in his hands and gently kissed me. I kissed him back, knowing this will be the last time I will ever kiss him.

Austin's P.O.V

We pulled apart and them we hugged.

"I made 500 Auslly T-Shirts for nothing!" Dez wailed.

Trish hit him upside his head.

"There are bigger things to worry about!" Trish scolded.

Ally and I let go and she gave me a weak smile.

"You have to leave today, don't you?" I asked.

Ally put her head down.

"I didn't have the heart to tell you," Ally said.

We both stood up and we had a group hug.

"Why does it have to end like this?" Rydel wimpered.

"I have no idea," Ratliff said.

We all broke apart and Ally got her stuff and we all watched her get into her car.

"We'll miss you Ally," Trish whispered.

Then, Ally gave us one last smile, and she drove off. I turned away and walked back into the house, and fell to my knees. I can't believ it, she's actually gone. I buried my face into my hands and sighed. Then, I heard a huge crash.

"ALLY!" Rocky yelled.

I ran back outside and gasped at what I saw. Ally's car was turned over, and there was a truck smashed into her car, and her body was on the road, limp and not moving.

"NO!" I yelled.

She's dead. First, my parents die and then they turn on me. Next, Ryland dies and we have to try to move on. Now, Ally's dead. Everyone I care about it dying. I can't take it. All of this pain. I need to end it. I ran into the kitchen, and grabbed a knife. Dez ran in after me.

"Austin, what are you doing?" Dez asked.

"Goodbye," I replied.

Then, I stuck the knife through my chest, and fell to the floor.

"NO!AUSTIN!" Dez yelled.

I heard more footsteps and people crying.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I heard Ratliff scream.

"STOP! RATLIFF STOP!" Rydel yelled.

Then, I smelled smoke, and darkness overcame me.

"Austin! Wake up!" Ally called.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the practice room, and so were my cousins and friends. They were all standing around me, and Ally was shaking me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, we were having a songwriting session and we couldn't think of any ideas. So, we called Dez and Trish over to help, and we still had nothing. Then, you're mom called you saying your cousins were here, so we went to hang out with them. After a while, we came back to the practice room to try and write a song. We were up for the whole du, and we finally wrote a song, but then we all passed out," Ally explained.

Woah, so, all of what happened was a dream? But, it felt so real.

"Guys, I had the weirdest dream," I said.

"Did it happen to involve Ally being an assassin?" Ratliff asked.

"That's exactly what I dreamed about!" Dez exclaimed.

"So, we all had the same dream?" Rydel asked.

"I guess so," Riker replied.

"It felt so real," Rocky said.

"I know! But me, an assassin? I'm my dreams!" Ally agreed.

Then, Lester came in and we all screamed.

"Don't kill me!" I begged.

He gave us a confused look.

"Why would I kill you?" he asked.

We all sighed in relief.

"Sorry, it was just a dream we had," Trish apologized.

"Was I a rich man who had everything?" Lester asked.

"Sureeee," we all replied.

"Anyway, Austin you're parents said they would see you later since they had to work," Lester said.

"Oh, okay," I said.

Then, he left and closed the door behind him. I sat down on the piano bench and Ally sat next to me.

"So, in the dream, we kissed," Ally said.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Then, we looked at each other, and I started to lean in. Then, Ally grabbed my shirt collar and pressed her lips onto mine. At first I was in shock, but then I kissed back.

"Auslly!" Dez cheered.

We pulled away and blushed.

"You owe me 20 bucks Ratliff," Ryland said.

"Fine," Ratliff groaned.

I glared at Ryland.

"What? I want money!" Ryland defended.

Then, we all burst out laughing.

"But, I still don't get why we had the same dream, or why it was about assassins," Rydel said.

"Well, this will answer you're question," Ally replied.

She showed us a case and on the front, it said 'Assassins Among Us'. Oh! Now I remember!

"Guys, we were watching this movie last night!" I said.

"Oh yeah! The movie was about a young girl who becomes one of the best assassins around! And, she has to deal with her enemies, and also dealing with her other life!" Riker added.

"Well, that explains pretty much everything," Ryland said.

"What should we do now?" Trish asked.

"Anything's fine with me," I said.

I held hands with Ally.

"As long as I'm with you guys," I said.

Ally pecked my cheek and we both blushed. I'm just glad that was all a dream. Or, was it?

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! And you guys thought it was all real! Yes, sadly this is the last chapter. ㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7 But, there might be a sequel, if you guys want one! ㈸1㈸1㈸1㈸1㈸1 I want to thank everyone for followingfavoriting this story! You guys rock! If you want a sequel, tell me in the reviews! Even give me an idea of what you want to see! I hope you guys look out for more stories by me! R&R! Byeeeee!㈳6**

**~Awesomeauthor14 ㈶1**


End file.
